Finding Reason
by Nemesis-Prince
Summary: I joined the Straw Hats to find fame and notoriaty above and beyond that of my family. But wait - Helmsmen? When did I tell them I could steer a ship? I don't know how to do that! I suppose I have to do something. I worked in a pub, can't I be a bartender? No, I never made the drinks... Now, if only I could make myself more comfortable here. Everyone needs friends, right? Zoro/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own One Piece. Just characters and small plots.**

**INTRO: The Girl Talks of Death, Misery and Putrid Pink Fleshy Sea-Fruit**

* * *

><p>The breeze at the pier was nothing short of cold. The three of us stood in front of Old Lady Kana's Pub, huddled together for warmth. Another day's work facing us. I looked to the rotting signage above the door. The word 'Old' stuck out like a soar thumb. It was obvious that Kana wasn't the only old thing that had to do with this place. Half the building was faced with a constant draft. No thanks to the last group of Pirates that passed through three days ago. They left a hole the size of Whitebeard by the front door, having decided to send off with a grand firing of their cannon's on the glorious town of Leaf Falls.<p>

Now people probably don't know much about Leaf Falls. The name in itself is somewhat of a pun on the island. It is stuck in one of the four seasons year round. Autumn. So the leaves are always growing and falling off the branches in a large pile of death. Hence Leaf Falls, right? Yes and No. The main reason it is called 'Leaf Falls' is because of the massive never ending waterfall in behind the town. As I said. The island is a pun in itself. Two different reasons for the name and neither is right or wrong. It's up to whomever wants to believe.

I always got stared at while standing in front of the pub. Two girls, one taller and shorter than I, always clung to either of my arms shaking like leaves. I, though, stood still with a indifferent stare, just waiting for Old Lady Kana to come unlock the door. The large hole by the door was left completely open and I would've just went inside through there if it wasn't for the fact that when I did that two days ago Old Lady Kana smashed a bottle of scotch over my head. Nevermind the fact that the scotch was of valuable vintage and it went to waste in my hair, clothing and open wounds caused by the broken glass.

She felt the need to dock my pay for the night. Having to work for no pay was horrible. Waitressing! What an awful job!

"Tania, I envy you!" Amaya cried. Literally. Her face was horrendously tear stained and her makeup, having been done up perfectly just moments before, was now running down and off her chin. "You're never c-c-c-c-c-c-c-old!"

"Ah. Don't," I said, "There is nothing to envy here."

"B-b-b-but she's right!" The taller of my companions, Cherie stuttered out as a particularly violent shiver took over. "You don't know what it's like to feel so c-c-c-c-cold!"

I couldn't help but smile slightly, "Actually I do. I've only been like this for six months." I lowered my head as a wave of depression swept over me, "Six agonizing months. How cruel life can be!"

I felt my friends shoulders slump. Most likely from sighing. They should be used to this now!

* * *

><p>The story is a rather simple one. Six months ago I was on a leisurely stroll having felt rather depressed from receiving the paper. Seeing my brother's and my two cousins' bounties had risen a good five to ten million beli's each. My brother, Vane Osamu and my two cousins Vane Catalina, and Vane Colt all had bounties of now just over forty million each! What have I accomplished lately? Spilling a drink order on a rather dangerous looking pirate and running away from work early having my hourly wages reduced a good fraction.<p>

Self misery was welcomed to stay a while. A very long while.

Kicking what was supposed to be sand was now a rather muddy mess. My joyous leisurely stroll ran sour as a torrential downpour started up as I reached the beach. Lightening struck once every few minutes. It was a doom and gloom kind of day and I should've taken that as a sign that things were getting much worse for me. As always, I found myself unsure of exactly where I was on the island. Yes, I was on the beach, but – well damn! Looking behind me I couldn't even see the stupid town!

My poor sense of direction kicked in suddenly. Why oh why had I turned around at that moment? I wasn't sure, but now I felt as if I turned my world upside down and inside out. Had I really been just walking from that direction? Or had the ocean always been on the right side of me?

Fate had it in for me that day. As lightening struck again I noticed a peculiar coloured object floating on the shallow shores. Having always been used to seeing orange, red, brown, yellow or on occasion – very rare ones – green leaves covering the water I was slightly put off at the luminescent bright pink splotch amongst them. Wading to my knees in the gunk I reached down and picked it up. Holding it eyelevel it was the ugliest looking thing I had ever seen!

"A pink fruit? What fruit is pink? Who would even eat this thing? I am –" I felt my stomach roll with hunger pains, "hungry I guess."

Weighing out my options as I began my stroll again, holding up the foul-yet-appetizing-pink-fruit (now foul-bane-of-my-existence) I could:

a) Throw it away – who wants a pink fruit anyways?

b) Take it back home to Amaya – she likes pink things. (Oh Roger, slight discrepancy with choice 'a')

c) Take it back home to laugh at with Cherie

d) Sell it at the exotic food market.

e) Eat it.

I – unfortunately for me – went with option 'e' and took a bite out of it. What I was met with was probably the most delicious fruit I had ever tasted! Unless you count the ones that weren't rotting piles of brown mush, it was actually the one of the worst I've ever tasted. Hunger was hunger, though, and since I was lost and unsure for how long I would be lost for, continued to eat it. Probably soaked up the sea water! Putrid pink fleshy sea-fruit!

It was at that moment – only after I had finished eating – that I had remembered that old story my Granny told me growing up. About the sea-fruit they called Devil Fruits. How they steal your ability to swim, but grant you a special power… or something along those lines.

I didn't believe that kind of crap could happen to me. At least not until the next day when that aforementioned dangerous looking pirate I spilled a drink order on found me back at work.

(I had managed to find the town thanks to Amaya and Cherie sending out a scout team to find me. I was brought to tears by that time – things just kept getting so upsetting, remembering my Granny had passed awhile ago and she had been my last remaining relative onLeafFalls.)

Anyways, the dangerous looking pirate took it upon himself to fire his gun at my chest for the 'horrible mistreatment' I had bestowed him the day before. So I was laid out on the floor. The searing pain of death wrapped around me and clutched me tightly. I couldn't explain properly in words how death felt. I still have a hard time at articulating something that didn't sound like a pathetic sounding gothic poem of misery. The thing is, as much as I felt the cold grip of death, it wasn't cold and I wasn't dead. Minutes passed and I was still on the ground. The pirate and his crew had left after their Captain had ended my life, so-to-speak.

The pain was subsiding gradually, but the sting was still there. Then it was an odd feeling. It felt as if the ribs were moving. It felt like any muscle, vein, artery, or any other tissue was being pinched and twisted several times. My heart. The only heart I had in my body had been shot clean threw and stopped beating for mere moments and was now starting up again with a flurry of palpitations and awkward jerks. The pain, although it was now excruciating, would not allow me to black out. I stayed in that still position as people stood above me crying and holding each other in fear. I thought that this was what death was like. Eternally feeling how one died. It was a morbid idea.

Then, someone screamed something. "Look at that! Look at her wound! What's happening!"

It was Amaya, that much I could tell. What about my wound?

"I-i-impossible!" Old Lady Kaya's small body was leaning over my body, a look of pure disbelief. "I-i-it's closing up!"

My wound was closing up?

Sure enough that Putrid pink fleshy sea-fruit really was one of those Devil Fruits my Granny – Kami rest her soul – had told me about all those years ago. Although it shouldn't come to a surprise considering that I already knew fully well that they really existed. Osamu, Colt and Catalina all possessed one after all. Who would've thought that I – the youngest of the Vane family offspring – would find and consume a Devil Fruit and _not _be aware of the fact?

It took ten minutes for the wound to fully heal over and it took me an entire week to work my way out of the catatonic state the event left me in. I was now a Devil Fruit user. The "proud" owner of what Old Lady Kana had determined to be the Fushi-Fushi no Mi. Eternal life? It was a load of croc is what it was! I can't die? Sure that would be great for anyone, but what am I supposed to do with that? I'm a waitress at a Pub on an island located in the Grand Line. Am I supposed to waitress for eternity?

I asked Old Lady Kana if I'd age.

She said she didn't know.

I asked her if I'd die one die of natural causes.

She said she didn't know.

I asked her if I could die at all.

She said only if I decide to go for a nice swim.

It was then I decided I didn't like the sea as much as I used to. Even though I had always dreamed of becoming a great pirate like my brother and cousins. They've got quite the head start, each of them leaving when they turned eighteen. I'm already a year behind! And look at them!

My brother is the First Mate of the Drake Pirates!

My cousin Catalina is a Captain of her own crew, The Tigress Pirates!

Don't get me started on the lucky bastard known as my cousin Colt! Crewmember of the Whitebeard Pirates Third Division!

These realizations always bring on such self loathing. Why can't I be that successful? Why can't someone give me the chance? Oh, who am I kidding?

I don't know how to fight. I can't even win rock-paper-scissors.

I don't know how to navigate. I get lost on my way to work everyday!

I'm no sharpshooter. I've tried learning to shoot a gun. I didn't hit the target, but I killed the neighbour's cat by accident. I don't call that a win.

I can't cook. Cherie does, though.

I'm not a doctor. Unless I'm the one hurt, but that doesn't take any effort at all.

I can't make a ship. Heck I can't build a sandwich!

I am not a musician, either. I can't even whistle.

Whenever I remind myself of the worthlessness to which I am. It can get pretty depressing. I try to tell myself to 'lighten up.'

Lighten up to what? The realization that the only thing I can amount to is being a human shield?

* * *

><p>Standing outside in the cold between my two friends in front of the pub I still couldn't believe what has happened in the six months after eating the fruit. It was like Fate spat in my face because since that day I could've died a grand total of sixteen times. I've messed up sixteen times and was assaulted for it. I've felt the clutches of an agonizing death grasp and release me at last second. It's nothing that I would wish for anyone to feel.<p>

Pain. Death. This is what my miserable little existence is going to be reduced to? I suppose it's time to accept that.

"Girls! Why are you standing in the cold! Come, come, let's go in!" Old Lady Kana finally decided to show herself! Her small stature climbed up the steps and unlocked the front door and waddled in. The three of us followed. Once our coats were hung in the backroom and gave a small passing greeting to the cooks who had come hear early to prep the dinner menu for tonight we began to clean the tables and floors, preparing for a long night. I noticed as a cold draft made its way through, hitting Old Lady Kana, Amaya and lastly Cherie as a violent shiver wracked each of them from there toes to the tops of their skulls.

At least my numbed sensitivity to temperature was a bit of a plus with the Fush-Fushi no Mi. I granted a small smile of victory, if only for a moment when Old Lady Kana ruined my moment.

"Some more pirates docked today! Hopefully that means lots of business!" the small woman cheered.

I sighed a heavy sigh as my shoulders slumped. Hopefully I won't get shot or stabbed today is more like it!

Little did I know something big would happen tonight.

A man who wasn't a stranger in this town docked today. It was a man who was back to visit a certain waitress who had given him 'horrible mistreatment' by spilling his drink order on his lap. He was shocked to find out one of his old crewmember had informed him the woman was still living. Angered, Captain 'Bombman' Baron was back atLeafFallsand heading to the certain Pub.

He had entered the establishment not ten minutes after a particular boy Captain with a straw hat had entered with a rag-tag group of men, woman, reindeer, cyborg and skeleton.

The certain waitress exited with the odd groups massive order of meat and ale when she peered up at the door when the bell rang. Her heart sunk.

No, I should say _my _heart sunk. He was back!

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong> So, this is my first attempt at writing a Fanfiction Story. Yes, it's an OC story. I will attempt to not put her in the Mary-Sue catagory, but I seem to have failed only slightly by having her more than likely joining the Straw Hats. I know, shame on me. I tried to make her a little more 'real' in the sense of her Devil Fruit ability having not a positive affect on her life, but actually being something she is really displeased with (As will come to light in future chapters). She seems a little depressing, hmm? Her whole "Self-loathing" personality type is supposed to provide comic relief and is in no way to be taken as her being a miserable human being.

I know that a good author should take pride in their work and doesn't need to explain things, but I'm not entirely sure if I've portrayed my character the way I had hoped.

Hope you enjoyed the intro. Hopefully I'll have the first chapter in tip-top condition! I'm trying to keep people in character, so I'm doing some character studying/research on the Straw Hats! :)

(BTW, this takes place between Brook joining and Sabaody Arc! Just thought I'd clear that up!)

**JUST A BIT OF EXTRA INFO ABOUT MY OC'S (OSAMU, COLT AND CATALINA WON'T PLAY HUGE ROLLS IN THE STORY, BUT I THOUGH IT'S BEST TO HAVE A BIT OF INFO ON THEM, HMM? Do I hear 'Backstory Material'?)**

Name: Vane Tania (Osamu's Sister/Catalina and Colt's Cousin)

Age: 19

Height: 5'-5" (1.65m)

Hair Colour: Brown

Eye Colour: Grey

Blood Type: AB

Devil Fruit: Fushi-Fushi no Mi (Eternal Life Fruit)

Power: Self-Healing (Eternal Life), No Sensitivities to Hot/Cold

Weakness: Haki-type attacks, Sea Water, No dullness of pain

Weapon: None

Crew: None

Rank: None

Bounty: None

* * *

><p>Name: Vane Osamu (Tania's BrotherCatalina and Colt's Cousin)

Age: 26

Height: 5'-8" (1.73m)

Hair Colour: Brown

Eye Colour: Green

Blood Type: B

Devil Fruit: Mieru-Mieru no Mo (Sight-Sight Fruit)

Power: Increased Eyesight, Hightened Observational Skills

Weapon: Gun

Crew: Drake Pirates

Rank: First Mate

Bounty: 70,000,000 beri

* * *

><p>Name: Vane Colt (Catalina's BrotherOsamu and Tania's Cousin)

Age: 22

Height: 6'-2"

Hair Colour: Dirty Blonde

Eye Colour: Grey

Blood Type: AB

Devil Fruit: Kaze-Kaze no Mi (Wind-Wind Fruit)

Power: Cause heavy gusts of wind to blow away people/things when hit by punches/kicks.

Weapon: Hand-to-Hand

Crew: Whitebeard Pirates – 3rd Division

Rank: Crewmember/No official Ranking

Bounty: 42,000,000 beri

* * *

><p>Name: Vane Catalina (Colt's SisterOsamu and Tania's Cousin)

Age: 25

Height: 5'-10"

Hair Colour: Blonde

Eye Colour: Blue

Blood Type: A

Devil Fruit: Tora-Tora no Mi (Tiger-Tiger Fruit)

Power: Transform into a Large White Tiger

Weapon: Scabbard

Crew: The Tigress Pirates

Rank: Captain

Bounty: 58,000,000 beri


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece. Just characters and small plots.**

**Chapter 1: The Girls Talks of Dreams, Family and Scrapbooking Pirates**

* * *

><p>I stood as still as humanly possible. Secretly hoping his eyesight relied heavily on movement. Of course it was a stupid idea, but I'm panicking! The man who shot to kill me six months ago was grazing his eyes over each individual human in the room until his eyes landed on my lone figure by the kitchen door. I could imagine what sad look I had on my face. My eyes were probably bulging out of my skull and I could feel the room tense up. Regulars recognized this man. The bartender looked nervous and Amaya and Cherie didn't notice until the turned to look at what we were all staring at. The room went silent except for the table that was waiting for their order.<p>

Bombman Baron just stood at the door watching me. I swallowed the bile in my throat and took what I felt were to be my final steps towards the Straw Hat Pirates. Of course I knew who they were! Not a single person on this island were unfamiliar with them. I suppose some sort of joke was cracked because they were all laughing. I placed the platter of meat on the table. When I pulled my hand away a very noticeable tremor of nervous shaking was taking hold of my body. I believe they noticed something was wrong finally, because the laughing died down. I straightened from my position and said nothing. I made brief eye contact with Straw Hat Luffy. He had an unreadable look on his face. I broke it first and looked at the wall behind them.

I flinched when I heard several footsteps walking in my direction.

"Woman! Tell me how you still stand!" A slurred baritone voice questioned a few feet behind me.

I couldn't find my voice. I couldn't even turn to face him. I just grew very tense. Today, I was going to be up to seventeen deaths. I could tell.

"Woman!" He rose his voice in annoyance, "Answer me when I speak to you!"

I wet my dry lips and with all the mustered up strength I could manage I turned to speak to him, "I think you have me mistaken for someone else. I don't believe we met." My voice came out quiet and wavered horribly.

I heard a low chuckle escape his lips. "Why don't we speak outside, get 'acquainted' then? I'm most positive that we have met six months ago you ungrateful woman." His hand stuck out and grabbed my upper arm in a tight grip.

I clenched my eyes shut and before I knew it, his hand was gone from my arm and a loud crash was hear from front door. I let myself open my eyes only to see the Straw Hats' "Black Legs" Sanji standing in front of me with his leg raised.

"How dare you touch a lady like that you shitty man!" He yelled.

The other patrons in the room were just as shocked as I was. He managed to kick the man straight out the door! Well, I should say _through_ the door. Now paired with the Whitebeard sized cannonball hole, Bombman Baron's body had knocked the door off its hinges.

"Hey! You people take it outside if you're going to fight!" Old Lady Kana yelled at them.

"Hm. Might be a good idea, this idiot will wreck the place," Pirate Hunter Zoro was now walking to the front door calmly, one hand on the hilt of one of his swords.

"What did you just say, Moss-head!" Sanji raised his fist in anger.

Zoro ignored him and kept going outside. Luffy followed them out and I was left standing with the leftover group of the Straw Hats. I just stood very still. Unable to know exactly what I should do. No one in the room was going back to what he or she was doing before the big man walked in. Not even Old Lady Kana. Which was saying something.

"You don't have to worry. Those three can handle themselves," The orange haired girl, Nami, spoke up. She took a sip of the Ale that was sitting in front of her.

I looked at her careless posture as she twirled a fork in between her fingers.

"You're mistaken, but I assume they can," I responded. She returned what I said with a questioning glance, "I wasn't worried." I explained.

"By the way, miss, what was he speaking of? Have the two of you really met?" The skeleton, Brook, inquired.

Dare I explain? "I accidently spilled a drink on him…" I was overcome with an overwhelming feeling of despair, "I'm pretty hopeless like that…"

My explanation, or maybe my expression caused the remaining, except for Robin to shout: "DON'T SAY MEAN THINGS ABOUT YOURSELF!"

"Oh," I slumped forward, "sorry."

"DON'T SAY SORRY!"

A huge explosion distracted us all as Luffy flew through the wall.

"Luffy!"

My attention was brought to the outside where Bombman was holding up Sanji by the throat and Zoro seemed to be fending off a rather large man with an even larger blade. There was obviously a struggle going on. His crew had shown up.

Luffy charged back outside holding his fist up ready to counter attack. The rest of his crew got up from their seats and ran out to help their crew. Nami turned to me before she exited, "Stay inside!"

As much as I hated to think so, I knew that staying inside having them fight a man who came here because of me was not the right thing to do. Why not let him kill me a seventeenth time? Then when he's gone I'll resume life. Oh, as much as I hated the idea, it was the only thing that made sense at that moment. So, swallowing my fears of another awaiting death I walked out to the battlefield. I heard Amaya and Cheri telling me to get back inside with hushed voices. I suppose the sour look on my face made them stop.

I stood on the steps of the Pub and looked on to the battle. The added strengths of the rest of the crew had turned the fight back in their favour because Bombman was standing alone in a field of his fallen crew. He looked furious, his eyes looking at everyone one-by-one. They all stood surrounding him. Some with a few scuffs, scratches and bruises, but nothing that a few days of rest won't heal. That relieved me. Maybe I didn't have to come out here after all?

"Get out of my way! I need to teach that woman a lesson!" I noticed he was pointing his finger at me. So he noticed me. This can't be good!

"I don't care what she did. Whatever it was it didn't kill you. So get the hell out of here!" Luffy yelled at him.

Bombman seemed put off by this statement and his glare was shared between Luffy and myself. I noticed he started to shake. Was he afraid? No. He was laughing.

"Do you know why they call me 'Bombman'?" He laughed. I shuddered and it didn't take me long to realize why he was pulling his fist back. I looked behind me, ready to run back inside. Then I noticed the people were still inside watching.

I sighed. Number seventeen here I come. My shoulders slumped and I turned back to face Bombman and took a few steps forward. Probably the worst grimace I will ever put on with out feeling pain first came to my face.

'Bombman' was going to throw his special 'Explosive Fist' technique.

I had been shot dead seven times.

I had been stabbed dead four times.

I had been poisoned dead once. (Last time I eat an entire blowfish on a whim!)

I had been choked dead twice.

I had been beaten dead twice.

Now I can add being blown up to my list of painful accomplishments. It hurt enough to be shot and stabbed. This is going to be the single worst pain I will ever experience.

The Straw Hats all turned to see what he was looking at and they saw me standing on the porch. Nami looked ready to shout at me, but I wasn't listening. I was mentally preparing myself to not run away.

I lifted both my hand in a sign of surrender and inhaled deaply, saying the first stupid things I could think of. "Human Shield Powers: Activate!"

I noticed the shocked looks that came on the faces of the Straw Hats. I don't think it was what I said that they were shocked about, it was the huge explosive about to hit me. I think that I heard the people behind me shout out "WHAT?" in utter disbelief. They were probably a bit embarrassed for me as well for what I just came up with. Of course the regulars and workers knew about my astounding ability to cheat death, but the Straw Hats did not. So I wouldn't be surprised if they killed Bombman.

The last brief thoughts rolled through my head before I felt the – no pun intended – explosive pain. Okay pun intended. I felt the explosive hit my hands and detonate upon contact. I assumed the fact that I no longer felt the ability to clench my fists from the pain that they had been blown off. I felt the skin on my body peeling and my body flying through the air – not to mention through the wall of the pub. An added bonus? Old Lady Kana's Pub collapsed and hear I thought I was saving them.

I opened one eye to see that Luffy had managed to at least stop the debris from landing on anyone. There were tears in his eyes and behind him the rest of the Straw Hats were advancing on Bombman. I don't know if they were going to kill him, but I had to show this pirate that no matter what he did I wouldn't be killed.

I parted my lips as I looked over to my left. I saw Amaya looking at me with fear in her eyes. I don't think she ever got used to seeing me at the point of death. Well that makes two of us! Behind her the bartender was looking at me equally.

"Marl, help me outside will you?" I croaked out. The pain was really bad and my sad attempt to stifle my crying was useless. "Carry me out, a-a-and p-put me on the steps!"

My voice was raspy. Already, as Marl silently obliged to my plea, I could feel tissue twisting and recreating itself. There was broken glass crunching beneath his feet while he made his was to the door.

I couldn't quite hear what Luffy was saying, but he had a scared and even more sorely beaten Bombman held in the air, his fist was pulled back to an unimaginable length. His crew were sprawled out around him. A snot nosed, teary-eyed reindeer tended to the long nosed boy who was lying unconscious on the ground at the feet of Brook. Nami stood with Robin and Franky – the three of them showing little emotion other than disdain – and Sanji was being held back by the swordsman who looked like he, too, was ready to pounce on Bombman, but they all knew that Luffy was ready to administer the finishing blow.

Me being the one with a conscience, gathered all the energy I could asMarlplaced me on the step. I planted my still intact feet on the ground far apart so I could lean forward. The pain was all riled up having been moved and I couldn't help a grunt and cry of pain I leant forward. Glancing at where my hands should be I noticed my arms had regenerated to slightly past my elbow. Placing the two offending appendages on my knees, I bowed my head and screamed: "STOP!"

Followed by a series of ferocious gasps and coughing fits from myself. I looked up at the shocked looks slowly. I could only imagine this being described as an 'epic moment'.

"I know what you all must be thinking," my voice was still raspy, "It's in your faces. Shock. Confusion. Disgust, but that is kind of a given I am quite a sight to behold right now."

It was quiet a second. I bowed my head again as a coughing fit took over along with my depressed feeling. My ability double-timed and my arms regenerated along with my hands. Cuts, bruises and burnt patches of skin went away as I stood on my two feet and looked back at the group. "Look, I'll be fine."

"WHAT?" The Straw Hats shouted. Their eyes bulging out of their sockets. I saw Bombman had perhaps blacked out or fainted. I couldn't quite tell which because Luffy had dropped him face down in the dirt.

* * *

><p>Old Lady Kana's Pub didn't fully collapse after all. The patrons had since left after paying for their meals anyways - even if they were unable to start or finish. Many even tried offering her help to fix up the place before they go, but she shooed them away, volunteering her workers for said job. Key word being "volunteer" because she wasn't going to pay us for it no doubt. Luckily the roof had only a few holes and was leaning off to one side. The walls, too, were leaning at a new found angle.<p>

Kana had insisted, once the pirates had fled that I take a seat for a few minutes while the others cleaned up. I was shocked when, upon seated, the Straw Hats all marched up and sat with me. A look of bewilderment on the Captains face.

To say I surprised the Straw Hats was an understatement. The nine people who were now sitting around me I suppose was waiting for me to answer some unspoken question. I think I owe them that much, after all, Bombman and his crew fled the city spewing words of a crazy Demon Woman with self stitching skin. Summed me up fairly well I think.

I sat at this table with a bunch of people who were still eagerly staring at me. Sure I felt severly uncomfortable with the staring, but I suppose staring back at the whole group didn't help. It's true I knew who they were when they walked into the pub, but to see them all together at once and not on individual bounty posters was still a little different. They didn't seem like much of a team.

The captain was younger than me.

The cook and swordsman are constantly at each others throats yelling.

The navigator had no qualms in punching or slapping her own captain if he did or said anything strange.

The reindeer was small and childlike, but had words in his vocabulary that would've made my Granny smack him with a wooden spoon.

The skeleton was a seemingly polite gentleman until he started asking the girls if he could see their panties.

The long nosed sharp shooter, turns out, to be much like a panicky nervous teenager.

The large cyborg was perfectly fine donning a speedo.

And lastly was the tall mature woman of the group who sat there quietly smiling in the corner.

All in all, they were nothing alike. I was surprised they hadn't clashed up until now. I suppose something kept them bonded as a crew. I seem to think there is something more to the Captain than meets the eye.

"Waitress-san?" Robin spoke. I must've not heard the question. I looked to her, but it was Luffy to speak up first.

"How did you do that back there? It was so cool!" He leaned over the table and I could've sworn his eyes was sparking with intrigue. Maybe it was too much to describe his actions like that. He seems the easily excited type.

I took a deep cleansing breath and without looking to anyone, more or less looking at the glass of water that was placed in front of me I gave a simple explanation.

"I'm a Devil Fruit user. I ate the Fushi-Fushi no Mi. Meaning, any wound I receive heals itself and I have no sensitivity to temperature."

His eyes sparked more eagerly, "Really! Cool!" He laughed. I watched the smile stretch to ridiculous proportions on his face. This must be really exciting for him.

"Oh, not really. I'd rather have your ability than this one." I told him. I took a sip from my glass.

"What? Why is that?" He asked. I could see the sincerity.

Nami decided to put her two cents in, "Yeah, I mean, you can't die can you? As far as I'm concerned, you're pretty lucky!"

I gave her a small smile, "Ah. Everyone says I'm lucky, but how lucky is it to feel death a total of seventeen times and not have the satisfaction of actually dying." My mood darkened and my shoulders slumped, "I'm tired of it…"

"Are you stupid? Are you really giving up on life?" Luffy's voice was getting a little angry.

"Stupid? That is debatable. Would you agree with nature or nurture?" I looked up from table, "Was I born this stupid or was I raised this way?"

A resounding crack and my body was drenched with what I could only distinguish as the fifteen year old scotch bottle. Now it was two good vintage scotches that woman has wasted in my hair and clothes.

"STOP BEING SO HARD ON YOURSELF!" Old Lady Kana yelled.

I sat unmoving from my position, "Ouch."

"Seriously, girl! You have to stop feeling so sorry for yourself! You were given a gift and you are taking it for granted! What about your dream? Are you going to give up on that, too?"

I gave it a few moments though, "Well, yeah…"

I was rewarded with another bottle being smashed over my head. This time it was the special whiskey we had shipped in a few days ago.

"Hey! Stop wasting all the expensive drinks on me!" I tried to complain.

"Silly girl. You're worth it!" Old Lady Kana announced.

I think the Straw Hats were just as confused as I was. I just nodded to show I heard her, but really I couldn't tell if I should feel flattered or offended by that last statement.

The small woman sighed, "What happened to your dream of becoming a famous pirate? Did you really forget the promise you made to them? To one day join them out on the sea?"

I couldn't say anything. I couldn't really think of anything to say. It was true I had promised them I'd meet them out on the sea with a crew. I wouldn't be Captain, but I knew I could do something on a ship. Like swab the deck. Maybe.

"Who did you promise, waitress-san?" Robin asked.

I was snapped out of my little reverie and turned back to the small crew I sat with. I didn't have to say anything because Kana produced three sheets of paper and slapped them on the table.

"Oh I've heard of these people! Did they come from this island?" Nami asked Kana.

"Yes, they grew up here. This was their home and we are all so proud of them!"

The three sheets of paper were Osamu, Colt and Catalina's most recent bounty posters. Osamu had a picture of him engulfed in smoke, a daring yet calm look on his face as he aimed his gun at a figure just off camera. Colt had his stupid goofy smile of his plastered on his face, arms crossed against his chest and a slight gust of wind blowing the front of his hair off his forehead to reveal a small scar running from his hairline. Catalina's looked like the vicious, she stood at the helm of her ship, pointing at something shouting an order, she had a stern look on her face and just below her was a frightened looking crewmember of hers.

"Vane Osamu, Vane Catalina, Vane Colt… are they siblings?" The long nose asked.

"Ah! She's beautiful! Catalina-chan~!" Sanji shouted. He was lovestruck.

"No, Colt and Catalina are brother and sister. Osamu is their cousin," Kana explained.

Luffy nodded and looked at me, "So these people were friends of yours?"

I sighed, "Osamu is my older brother. My name is Vane Tania. Pleased to meet you."

They seemed impressed. I wasn't. I'm not impressing. So I share the same last name as three people who are already well known pirates in the Grand Line? Big deal! I haven't done anything to gain that level of respect!

"What are the chances of four people of the same family to have Devil Fruit powers?" Nami seemed shocked. What, was she not shocked at three people of the same family having Devil Fruit? Now that I'm in the picture makes it shocking?

"What are the chances of four people of the same crew to have Devil Fruit powers?" I countered, "They didn't gain their powers here, they went off on their own adventures and slowly, each of them ended up finding their own Devil Fruit. It happens."

"I guess you have a point," Nami muttered. She didn't look too happy.

"That doesn't matter though. I've been trying to find a crew to take me on as one of their members, but I don't really have the guts to ask anyone. Maybe if the Whitebeard Pirates roll through here again I could be a cabin boy – er- girl or something. That's how Colt started," I got up from my seat, "Anyways, I should get back to work. I need to pick up some dishes and clean up. This place is a me-"

"JOIN MY CREW!" Luffy shouted.

"Eh, what?" I asked. He looked positively determined. His fists slammed down on the table top, causing everyone to jump.

"I've decided, you are going to join my crew!" He pointed at me. Everyone looked appalled at the idea. I don't doubt them.

"Uh, as a cabin boy?" I asked, a little unsure. I wasn't used to people outright asking me these questions. I was totally caught off guard.

"Luffy-san, we need a Helmsman," Robin said gently.

He looked confused and I looked positively doubtful. I was shaking my head and waving my hands at her. Helmsman? Me? Steer a ship? I couldn't! I wouldn't! I –

"Oh, yeah!" he said and turned back to me, "YOU WILL STEER OUR SHIP!"

Everything went silent. I felt my eyebrows rise to new heights. Seriously? He must be crazy! He doesn't even know if I can do that job! Which I can't. He just learned my name a moment ago. Is his adamant decision because he found out who my family is? I'm not like them! Sure I've always wanted to be a famous pirate, but join the number two Rookie of the Grand Line's crew? I mean, I suppose when I thought of joining Whitebeard Pirates it was quite a bit more substantial than this, but after all this kid has done, I don't think I could be apart of such an infamous crew! I'm not infamous! I'm a waitress!

"No. You need someone else to do that. Seriously, I don't even know how to steer a ship," I stiffened and turned away from them. I leant down and picked up some broken glass Amaya had missed. Little did I know my two so called best friends were listening a smug look being shared between them.

I stopped my advance to the garbage can on the other side of the room. Oh no. I don't like that look.

That look always meant trouble.

When they look at each other like that it only means one thing.

"You're going to make me do something I don't want to do, again, aren't you?" I muttered pathetically.

They both laughed.

"Oh, don't worry Captain Luffy of the Straw Hats. She'll be joining your crew!" Cherie said sneakily.

"Ha ha! I know she is!" Luffy laughed.

Seriously? What kind attitude is that! He's so confident?

"Why do you think that, Cherie?" I asked.

Amaya spoke this time, "Where else do you have to go?"

"Uh, home?" I tried.

Cherie and Amaya laughed darkly. What are they up to?

"What home? You mean me and Amaya's apartment? Oh you're not welcome there anymore." Cherie spoke. A defiant look on her face told me she was serious.

"What did I do this time?" I squeaked.

"This time?" The rag-tag bunch questioned behind me.

"Oh, it has to do with the fact that you're kind of an idiot for backing down on your dreams so easily even though the reason is pretty stupid. Not to mention your idiotic belief system that continuously tells yourself you are worthless –which you are by every means of the word – that brings us to the decision to have you evicted," Cherie finished with a harsh note.

I collapsed to the floor or my hands and knees, "So, we've established I'm stupid and worthless. You are a great motivator." I spoke in a quiet voice.

"What Cherie is trying to say, Tania, is that it won't help you to stay here. You can't give up on your dream. You want to be a famous pirate, yes, but what's more important than that? What was the other promise you made them that day?"

I could recall that second promise. That silly ideal I had when my brother had left eight years ago. My eleven year old self had shouted something to all of them.

"What was it, Tania?" Cherie pushed. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

I had so much faith in myself when I was eleven. I was a conceited little brat that always picked fights with the guys at school. I'd get the crap beaten out of me and laugh about it later. What happened to me? What had happened that made me feel so pathetic at all times. I swallowed a hard lump in the back of my throat.

Looking up from my knelt position I looked up at a hole in the ceiling. The sun was shining through the clouds for the first time in a few weeks. Another epic announcement, this time under the sunlight.

"I'm going to be more famous than all of them combined. That was my promise I made to them!" I said in a steady voice.

Each Straw Hat looked at me with new eyes. Luffy had a smirk on his face and a few of them laughed a bit as they smiled. Old Lady Kana looked pleased as did my best friends who aren't really the best now because they threw me out of my own house, but that wasn't the point.

The sun disappeared behind another cloud and my shoulders, like they had many times, slumped forward. "But how can I be more famous than them? Osamu has eight years of experience! I got nothing!"

"I wouldn't say that!" Old Lady Kana interrupted, "You don't know this, but Bombman Baron was an undercover Marine Rear Admiral!"

I shot straight up, "Huh? I mean that is shocking news, but how is that going to do anything?"

"The Marines made you guilty by association six months ago. Vane Tania was family to three infamous pirates with high bounties so they wanted to take you out, figuring you might one day become a threat or maybe it was to provoke your family, I'm not that sure. When they found out you were still alive Bombman was sent back here to take care of you. Again, you will be guilty by association because the Straw Hats fought them for you! No doubt they recognized them. Then you revealed your ability! By next week, I will no doubt be seeing your face on a bounty poster!" Old Lady Kana explained.

"H-how do you figure that?" I spluttered. My face was met with a bottle of Dark Rum this time. "S-stop that!"

"Idiot! You know I'm a retired Marine Captain! I know these things!" She shouted, "Besides, one of the 'pirates' snapped a photo of you crouched on the door step. Now why would a pirate need a photo of you?"

"Um, maybe they collect victim photos in an album? I'm sure some pirates like scrapbooking…" Surprisingly, I got an empty Whiskey bottle this time.

"Scrapbooking pirates…" She muttered.

Nami was looking at a small log pose on her wrist and tapped it a few times and stood up holding out her hands, "Okay, so what is going on? Tania? Are you joining us or not?"

I looked towards her. Cuts on my face were stinging, but healing quickly.

"Our log pose has set, we can move on now and we've wasted precious time when we needed to be collecting supplies. The next island is a while away from here so I want to set out as quickly as possible. So?" She explained, standing contrapposto.

Luffy smiled when he looked at my face. I suppose my defeated look meant that yes I'd be going – which it did – because he started to laugh. "Yeah, she's coming!"

"Good, Everyone gathers what we need, Tania, you probably want to grab some things from home. You should probably go now. We'll be leaving in two hours. Meet you at the docks!" She started to walk out the many holes in the wall as she cast a wave in my general direction.

I was nearly bombarded by 'Black Legs' Sanji, he had tried to run towards me, hearts in his eyes yelling something like: "Welcome to the crew Tania-chwan~!"

I wasn't sure because Zoro dragged him out the door.

I looked at my hands and didn't realize they had clenched into fists. "Ah. Yes, Welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know you all must be thinking, "Wow, that was a quick decision." but to say Luffy is a careful thinker and doesn't make rash decisions about people around him would make him OOC I think. Besides, this works for my mini plot I'm fitting in before Sabaody. I need her to have small interaction with people so she can find where she really fits in with the crew.<strong>

**As for Kana, yes, she is a retired Marine Captain who owns a Pub on the Grand Line that is frequented by Pirates and she has no qualms with them. She wasn't a Marine that believed in the Absolute Justice thing.**

**Why no love for Zoro yet? She isn't the 'love-at-first-sight' kind of girl. She needs to get to know him first, yeah? :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it came really quickly after the intro, but I just needed to see how well my Summary worked. 50 visits, 3 favourites and 2 alerts already. Sounds like I did a good job! :) Don't expect the next chapter tomorrow. Releases are not on a regular schedule and will only be determined by flow of writing. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - Last time I will do this. You obviously could tell I didn't create One Piece by now.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2 – The Girl Talks of Steering Ships, a Necklace and Old Lady Kana's Less-Than-Reputable Past<strong>

* * *

><p>I had packed up my last shirt in the small bag on what I could now call my old bed. Amaya sat on the ledge of the windowsill and Cherie leaned against the doorframe. I had been packing in silence and I think they may think I'm upset with them. Secretly I'm glad that they were a little hard on me sometimes. They really are good friends.<p>

"So, will you write to us or will you never return here again?" Amaya asked.

Cherie gave a low laugh, "No, she's going to blow up the building before she leaves to teach us a lesson!"

I allowed a small amount of laughter to escape my lips. "No, no. I'll write to you guys when I can." I pulled the draw string closed on the bag and straightened up from my bent position. I grabbed the last two things from my side table. It was a small picture of the three of us at Old Lady Kana's and a small velvet box. I opened the container and took out the long chain that held three charms on it. "Shame I couldn't get charms from you two before I left"

"Hmm. Oh I know!" Amaya reached up to her ear and took out her earing. I knew what she was doing and before I could stop her, she twisted the bar into a tight loop and held it out. "My favourite pair of earrings as you know! I want you to have one! Here, take it."

She placed the thing lightly into my hand. It was a large glass bead in her favourite colour – pink. I looked at it and felt myself tearing up. Damn, I promised myself I wouldn't do that!

I undid the clasp on the necklace as I heard Cherie leave the room. Looping the newest charm onto the chain it ran down the length of the links and clinked next to the others. I heard Cherie return: "Here!"

I turned to see her holding out her hand. It was small bottle opener. Or should I say the opening mechanism of the bottle opener. The handle must've broken off. How generous…

"This is the bottle opener we used to share our first drink, remember! I told you I lost it, but really I just kind of broke it, so I hid it in my room!" She explained with a laugh.

Sure enough, looking at it closely it really was! It had a small piece of blue plastic where the handle should be!

Taking it from her palm I placed it to on my chain and did the clasp back up. I looped it over my head and tugged on the chain to be sure it was snug.

"Thank you! Both of you!" I laughed, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over, "Now could I ask you a favour? Or would that be too much?"

"You need us to take you down to the dock, don't you?" Cherie sighed.

I nodded an affirmative. She grabbed her jacket from the chair in my room and threw it on. "Then let's go!"

In my defence, the roads in Leaf Falls winded a lot! Every building seemed to share the same type of architecture and were colour coordinated. The buildings were tall and close together, so navigating the area was still a difficult thing. There will never be the day that I could possibly understand the functionality of my home town's layout.

We made it in time to watch the Straw Hats – my new crewmates – load up the last box of supplies. Was I nervous? I was indefinitely. I felt like I was thrown to the sharks. I didn't know these people personally, but they seem like a nice bunch of random strangers. Did I pack enough? Yes, I think I did. Did I forget anything? No, I didn't.

That was good.

"Hey! Tania, you made it just in time. We just finished!" Nami shouted.

"Ah. Sorry, I meant to make it here earlier…" I rambled. She just waved it off. Yep, they already thought I was useless! Fabulous.

"Ha ha! C'mon let's set off!" Laughed our Captain.

_Our_ Captain. That was going to take some time to get used to.

I turned to say good-bye to Amaya and Cherie, only to notice they had fled from my company and stood at the front of Old Lady Kana's Pub with the Devil herself. Not just her, but quite a few of the regular patrons were there, too. I saw some old friends of the family, including the elderly man that was infatuated with my Granny. Strange, but okay.

I didn't really know what to do, they were all looking at me like I was supposed to be doing something. Should I wave? Yeah! I should wave!

I lifted my hand until it was adjacent to my face and quirked my wrist outwards. I was met with a riotous amount of screaming. No, I exaggerated. I was met with a warm send off from the people who believe in me. There, one step closer to a positive self-reformation!

"SEE YOU."

"BE SAFE!"

"DON'T KILL YOURSELF! DON'T LIE, WE KNOW IT COULD HAPPEN!"

Oh, thanks Cherie, way to be.

"REMEMBER TO SEND US LETTERS!"

That is more like it, Amaya!

"IF YOU GIVE UP, I'LL THROW MORE THAN ALCOHOL BOTTLES AT YOU!"

That is it. I'm never coming back here, Kana!

I managed to grin wider than I have in a long time and gave off a loud laugh. I lifted my hand up more and waved a little bigger. Once that was finished with, I turned to the gangplank and proceeded to board the Thousand Sunny. I was slightly shocked to find a whiskey bottle whiz past my head and smash into the side of the ship. The beautiful alcohol slid down the side of the boards and a small breeze drifted the scent towards me. At least it wasn't one of the more expensive brands. Wait a second, Kana is practically two hundred feet away. How can she manage to throw that far? I shook my head once and continued to move onto the deck of the ship that'll be my new home for who knows how long. Maybe the rest of my life? However long or short that may be.

Then again, I can't die. So my home forever? At least until it sinks.

Once I got on the main deck, I got very uncomfortable. I felt out of place, like I didn't really belong. I have no reason to be here, do I?

"Um," I said, uncertainly. It was then that I was approached by Nami who grabbed my arm and dragged me over to – was that a lawn chair?

"Don't worry. We've discussed it and decided that you really don't have to do anything," She explained as she pushed me down in the chair. She took my bag and placed it beside the chair.

I really didn't understand. I watched as she looked up from my face and smiled at something behind me, "Well, you won't be doing nothing…"

I turned to see what she was looking at to see Franky strutting towards me with a very large book in his hands. He dropped it on the ground in front of me and I just stared at it with wide eyes. What was this thing? What book needs to be six inches thick?

"This is everything you need to know about the Thousand Sunny. Read it and get to know it. Then we'll get you behind the wheel," he explained simply before walking off to steer the ship out of the dock.

"Ah. I see," I mumbled. Lifting up the book onto my lap as I lounged back in the lawn chair I began to tear up, "I hate reading!"

Robin took a seat on the lawn chair next to me and took out a book of her own. She passed a small glance to me and looked to the page she was on. I looked over to Nami as she went to Franky to explain what course to take. Usopp and Chopper were letting out the sail. Zoro seemed to have made himself comfortable on the deck floor and looked to be ready for a nap. Sanji was now at Robin's side asking her if she'd like a drink. Brook had seated himself on another seat and was sipping a cup of tea.

Where he got the tea, I have no clue.

I looked above me to see Luffy leaning over a set of railings. He looked eager to head out, his hand placed atop his hat as a strong breeze grabbed hold of the now lowered sail. I felt the sudden jerk of the ship before it slowly began its voyage out of the docks.

I couldn't believe it. Looking back at the pier, some of those who had said good-bye continued watching the boat sail. I was actually leavingLeafFalls! Perhaps I'll finally know what it's like to have more than a day of sunshine! I'll be able to wear shorts for the first time in my life! (I don't really know how Franky does it..)

"Waitress-san," Robin broke through my thoughts.

"Hn?" I turned to her. I still hadn't opened the manual. I was kind of scared to see how big the print was.

"Do you need introductions?" She questioned. Oh, that is true, they never did introduce themselves.

"Ah. No need. If I didn't know all of your names, I'd be concerned," I explained. She seemed satisfied with the explanation and went back to her book.

It's now or never. I grabbed the front cover and turned to the first page. "There is – so many words!" I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p>That was how my journey started. Sitting on a lawn chair reading a Ship Manual that had almost two thousand pages. I felt as if it would take forever, but I didn't take into consideration that it had so many pictures. Pictures I could handle. Pictures with numbers on them were better. I liked math. I didn't realize the mechanics of a ship would even remotely interest me, so to say I read nearly three hundred pages in one sitting before I realized I was squinting more and more at the pages was a remarkable feat for me. Upon looking up I realized that the sun was setting. How long had I been reading for?<p>

I looked to my right where Robin had been and she was no longer there. Franky still stood at the helm. Brook was still drinking tea (how is he capable of drinking tea?). Usopp and Chopper were missing as well. As were Sanji, Nami and Luffy.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! You finally looked up!" Brook commented. His laugh scared me slightly. Skeletons shouldn't laugh, but I wouldn't say that to him. I felt that out of everyone, I could relate to him the most. I mean I'm alive and can't die, he technically is dead and can't live. We were like buddies in a way. Maybe.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked him.

"Oh, Sanji just told us dinner is ready. You should get going. Luffy might eat everything, Oh-ho-ho-ho!" He commented rather seriously.

I didn't move too quickly. I just knew that if I went to find where I was supposed to go without a tour of the ship first, I'd make it to the kitchen by noon tomorrow. The ship wasn't small, but it wasn't big. The fact that I hadn't gotten to the part of the manual that listed floor plans didn't help me much either.

I had come to terms with my poor sense of direction a long time ago.

"Um, could you tell me where I need to go?" I whispered in his direction. I hoped that no one would have to find out about my 'disability.'

"Cetainly, it is that way," he lifted a long bone finger and pointed behind me. Oh, well that was easy.

"That door?" I pointed. Yes, be stupid Tania. I frowned at my self-insult.

"Yes," Was his reply.

I stood from my seat. I noticed that my bag had disappeared, so hopefully I had just missed one of the girls taking it to wherever I'd be sleeping for the night. I placed a bookmark in my place and closed the manual. Suddenly, my stomach rumbled. I must be hungry! I didn't even eat lunch!

I blushed from embarrassment and laughed in a pathetic manner. "Ah – yes – Thank you, Brook-san!"

I carried the manual in with me quickly. Taking in what was the dining hall, I saw everyone seated around the table.

Luffy sat at the head of the table and was fighting Usopp in a playful manner for a large piece of meat. Nami and Robin sat across from them eating a small amount of food. Sanji wasn't paying any attention to his food as small heart shaped bubbles seemed to be bleeding skyward from his eyes as he watched the girls eat. Chopper sat between Usopp and Zoro.

No one noticed me walk in and I was reminded again of my hunger. Then I realized something. There was three seats open. One at the opposite head of the table to Luffy, one beside Sanji or one beside Zoro.

Which seat should I sit in?

I debated my options and came to a quick conclusion that sitting at the head of the table wouldn't be appropriate. I looked at Zoro and noticed an ever present scowl on his face, he took big gulps of whatever beverages he was drinking and looked as if he were to yell at someone if they looked at him the wrong way.

Which is why I stopped looking at him and decided sitting beside Sanji would be best. Zoro kind of scared me anyways.

I managed to seat myself beside Sanji and place the manual in my lap. Sanji had turned to me suddenly, "Tania-chwan! What would you like to eat? I have – "

"I don't mind what I have. Whatever you think I'll like, I'll have," I said. Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say because he squirmed in his seat and spoke at a mile a minute.

Something about a salad? No, I really didn't know what he said. Whatever it was that he put on the plate looked good at least. I picked up the small fork beside the filled plate, took the closest seasoned potato and ate it.

My Kami! It was better than Cherie's cooking!

"Mmf – Scho, Anya? Wha' ishth your 'amly li'?" Luffy spat. Literally, food was flying everywhere.

"Um, sorry – " I didn't know how to respond. I didn't have to translate myself, Zoro helped out just fine.

"He wants to know about your family," he explained kind of dully. He didn't really seem to want to talk much.

"Ah. Well, they are pretty amazing. My brother is the first mate to an ex-Marine Rear Admiral turn Pirate Captain. Catalina is a captain, herself. She's very gentle with people she cares about, but she has a quick temper. Colt is kind of goofy, I guess, but he is a really good fighter! He would always back me up when we were younger…"

I reminisced of a certain time where this boy had picked on me. "I was only nine at the time and I decided to take things into my own hands with this bully. I got into a fist fight with him and his friends showed up. They were twelve years old and a lot bigger than me so I was overpowered really easily. Go figure, I never fought a day in my life.

"Colt ended up showing up and scared them off. He was good at hand-to-hand combat. He taught me self defence after that. Saying my punches were weak." I sighed darkly and lowered my head, "Which I was…"

"So you know how to fight?"

It was Zoro who asked. My short little retelling seemed to grab his attention. I suppose more fighters aboard the ship is better, but…

"I don't know if I could say that. I haven't had to throw any fists in about seven years. When Osamu's first bounty came out, people stopped bugging me," I explained.

Zoro seemed disappointed. My bad.

"Why would people tease you?" Nami asked, "I mean, were you poor?"

I shook my head, "No, it was more or less because of me and my family's living situation. You see, my parents and my cousins parents had left for an expedition. They never made it back, so we were left in the care of our Granny. She took care of us since I was five.

"Kids are just mean. They would tease us because our parents were gone, basically speaking." I finished on a sour note. My parents were somewhat of a hard topic to talk about.

I suppose they understood that I didn't want to talk about them anymore, because Nami asked a pretty good question.

"So, something has been bothering me. That Old Lady you worked for, she said she was a retired Marine Captain," She stated.

I looked up from my plate to see her staring at me expectantly, "Yeah, she is. Is there something wrong?"

Nami sighed dramatically, "Seriously? Do I have to spell it out for you? She was a Marine!"

"Yes," I said. She face-palmed.

"There is a lot to wonder about that! One, she had no problem sending you off with a bunch of pirates. Two, she stated she was proud of your family for becoming famous pirates. Three, she owns a Pub that is frequently visited by pirates." She stopped talking and looked at me with an unspoken question.

I mulled over what she had just said and realized what she was asking. It made so much sense …now!

"Oh, I see what you're saying," I said. I suppose everyone else was rather interested in knowing Old Lady Kana's story. I remember her telling me it when I was young, since she had come to visit my Granny many times, having been good friends growing up.

"Well, it all started about forty years ago…"

_Old Lady Kana was obviously not always old. In her younger years, she was actually quite lively a vivacious. She trained extensively in combat, using guns and swords in order to become what her father before her was. A Marine._

_Of course, she wanted nothing more than to at least reach her Captain status which in those days were rather difficult to accomplish as a woman. She accomplished it, though, at the age of thirty-seven. She thrived in her position and enjoyed many perks to her status. She enjoyed the life of a Marine._

_Yet that type of bliss never lasts long._

_It was no more than eight months after the promotion when Kana began to feel like the Marines weren't as trustworthy as she had thought after meeting pirates that just wanted the freedom of sailing the seas._

_Now, these pirates were by no means the vicious bloodthirsty criminals that many people had first assumed they would be, but rather a bunch of men who paid for what they needed and never stole a thing. The were kind and courteous and showed Kana a different side to the Pirates. A side that said not all are as bad as the World Government makes them out to be._

_It was then that Kana began to lose all faith in Absolute Justice. That not all Pirates should be condemned because they fly a flag with a skull on it. She began to think that being a Marine might not be all what she had made it out to be._

_All that said, there was one particular event where her division had brought a young pirate to her. She took one look at the young sixteen year old boy that was bound by ropes. He was relatively frail looking guy with light grey eyes. His stare did not waver from hers. They stared at each other for what she said was a good fifteen minutes, like a non-verbalized, unofficial staring contest. Kana had blinked first and tore her gave from him, having made a decision that would alter her career indefinitely._

_"Let the boy go and get him out of my sight," she ordered, "He's a pathetic excuse for a pirate and I won't embarrass myself by turning him in."_

_Her division, after much deliberation and arguments, followed her order and allowed the boy to flee._

_She realized she would get in a lot of trouble, but she knew her good old friend back at Leaf Falls would never speak to her again. How could Vane D. Kenji end up being captured by an old family friend?_

_It was his lucky day._

_After her utter ignorance to the laws and rules of the Marines – and having no previous charges to her record – she was forcibly discharged from the Marines and sent back home to which she enjoyed a nice cup of tea with an old friend the first day back._

"… to this day she still tells people she 'retired,' which obviously was not the case." I finished.

The majority of them stared at me. Mixed group of looks amongst all of them.

Some looked fascinated, while others had decided to lean back in their chair and pretend like this conversation never even happened. Well, actually that would be Zoro having fallen asleep, obviously not caring what Old Lady Kana's scenario was.

"So, that boy she saved, he has the same last name as you?" Usopp pointed out.

I smiled at his observation, "You noticed that? Yes, that day Old Lady Kana had saved the younger version of my father. I owe everything to her for that. If she didn't he never would've grown up to have my brother and I."

I had such fond memories as a very young child with my father. I was the regular daddy's girl when he was around. Piggy back rides and going out for ice cream even though the day was as cold as a winter's day.

"Wow, that is pretty cool!" Luffy laughed. He picked up a leg of some large animal and tore large chunks off of it. He obviously decided to pay no mind to the story anymore and continued devouring what food was left. I wouldn't even be surprised if he gnawed away pieces of the table top.

I managed to have finished my plate of food, having nothing taken from me as Luffy had tried and failed to steal any of my plate's contents. Sanji valiantly fought for every small movement made towards it.

I couldn't even begin to imagine how it was even possible that all of them had managed to be recruited on this crew. I decided my curiosity needed to be satiated. I got up from my seat and thanked Sanji quietly. I offered to help clean, but he babbled on about how sweet it was to have offered, but he could manage. So I left the kitchen/dining area from the door I had come from (at least I was rather certain on that it was the one I came in from). I looked around the deck and saw across from me a somewhat blurry person waving at me. It was a wave that was in the "come" gesture so that was what I did. The blur was Nami.

"I just wanted to show you where the girls slept! You'll be needing to know that! Oh and don't steal my things!" She warned.

I wanted to laugh a bit at that, but the look on her face said she was dead serious. So I just nodded furiously.

She held the door open enough for me to enter. What I was met with was a generously sized room with three poster beds to one side and a good sized seating area to the other. There was what seemed to be a small bathroom located in the corner of the room aswell as a vanity table and extra large wardrobe. It was soft looking décor which made it quite obvious it was a girl's room. It made me wonder what the boy's bedroom looked and if Luffy had his own. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to have seven boys room together. I knew that I was probably as messy as any boy could ever be, but Cherie always cleaned up behind me – or she at least yelled at me until I picked up my clothes from the floor. I'm sure Robin and Nami don't clean up after the boys, so their room must be horrendous!

I saw Robin sitting down at one of the chairs in the seating area reading a book. It was like she was always reading. Nami lounged herself on a couch, too.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"It's really clean," I responded.

She quirked her brow and frowned slightly, "Is it surprising to find that it's clean?"

"No, but it probably won't look like this for long." I gave her an apologetic look, "I'm not the cleanliest of people when it comes to organization… sorry."

She sighed and waved her hand at me.

I decided that this was the best time to ask. Nami seemed to be extremely helpful since I became part of the group. Well, she seemed the most talkative towards me. I moved towards where she was seated and sat across from her.

On the edge of the seat I opened my mouth and asked what I wanted to from the moment I first saw the group together, "How did all of you become members of the crew? I'm just really curious if your stories are as similar as mine."

I knew that Nami would be of the most help and I learned a lot about the crew. Each story was as different as the last. She kept them all brief, explaining that it would probably be best.

It was fascinating, that each and every one of the Straw Hat Pirates joined and expressed a dream that they hoped they'd one day accomplish. It was quite moving to say they least, but I felt that my dream was nothing really that amazing. I expressed this feeling to Nami and she laughed.

"What you want to do is as noble as any of ours! You need to learn to stop being so harsh on yourself and start saying positive things! You are such a downer!"

Yeah I feel like I'm a downer alright. I sat there and mulled this over. It couldn't really be all that bad? Trying to say nice things about myself?

"Anyways," Nami said as she got up, "We should probably go to sleep! It's pretty late and I want to be get up early and track our route."

I hesitated after she got up. There was one more question I felt I needed to ask before we went to bed.

"Um, could I ask what the next island is that we are heading to? You know navigation and maps and I was wondering what the weather will be like?" I asked being hopeful that we'd have an all sunny day in the next couple days.

"Hmm," she thought carefully, "We most likely won't be outside ofLeafFallsgeneralized weather pattern for another four days! It's a very wide atmospheric pressure system that centers around the island. No warm weather until we get closer to Kaihou Springs."

"Kaihou Springs?" I murmured. That sounded promising. It has the word Spring in it.

Nami nodded thoughtfully, "Yep. I think I'm going to enjoy it there. It's a Spa location, so that means good weather!"

Good weather? I smiled. I think I'm going to like Kaihou Springs, too!

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE - Hmm, Tania is a little on the quiet meek side, isn't she? Well, she did join the crew rather quickly. What was Luffy thinking? When does Luffy ever think is a better question. You, too, would be rather uncomfortable, Hmm? It's like meeting a famous rock band and suddenly being asked to join them on tour as their new bassist. It would be kind of an unreal feeling, no? Yes! :D<strong>

**So I hoped you enjoyed this. I know there wasn't much happening, basically more Character introduction, but I'm taking a more adventurous route starting next chapter! A bit more character interaction as well! So if you like it, keep reading! Any questions, just let me know! Are any characters OOC? I feel like I can't quite capture Robin, Franky and Brook as well as I had initially hoped, which is why I'm recapping their introductions in the manga. Ah, glorious. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3 – The Girl Talks of Poor Direction, Poor Conversations and Poor Luck**

* * *

><p>It had been a whole week since I left Leaf Falls and today we were most likely landing at Kaihou Springs! Over this entire week, I was so pleased to have read so much of the Thousand Sunny's users manual! The further I got into the book, the less diagrams I got, but at least I only have another four hundred or so pages! That sounds like a lot to people, but it sounds like so much more to me!<p>

I really hate reading!

What made it all the less painful, was that Nami had been right in saying that in four days we'd have a change in weather! When I had woken up one morning to a bright light in my face. I was agitated at first until I realized it was actually the sun shining through the porthole above my bed. I was so pleased. That is until I realized I didn't pack any shorts.

I don't think I even owned a pair of short. The ability to not feel temperature aside it would be strange to walk around in weather that made normal shiver and run for the indoors in nothing but shorts and a t-shirt. So I never invested in a pair. I was going to pull on my usual long sleeve and pants when Nami had insisted I borrow a pair of hers. She later stated I best get some new clothes in town when we land. I was flattered at her lending me a pair of shorts, until she told me it came with a fee.

I was less enthused and my pockets were lighter, devoid of five thousand beli's. Why couldn't I just say 'no thanks?'

Currently I was seated on the deck with the manual on my lap. I had wished my hair was a bit longer so I could tie it up. I found it annoying that my hair whipped itself into my face as I tried reading. No amount of readjusting would fix it. No amount of focus could bring me to read any faster through my strands of hair.

I looked up for the umpteenth time to see that we were really close to the docks now! I didn't really know if I should offer my assistance in docking the ship, but it seemed they understood what they should be doing so I left it.

Franky still stood at the Helm, steering Sunny into position. Brook was helping Usopp and Chopper in bringing up the sails to slow down the ship. Sanji was taking away the empty glasses of us three woman. I had told him I was not thirsty, but he insisted I have a glass of something because it was hot out and I needed to stay hydrated. I suppose no amount of explaining that the heat will never bother me didn't go through. Nami and Robin sat in their respective lawn chairs.

Luffy on the other hand had shimmied himself up the mast and was peering at the city before us laughing. I didn't quite understand why he didn't just climb up the ladder and sit in the crows nest, but it wasn't my place to question my Captain was it?

No matter how questionable his antics were.

"Wow! Look at all those buildings! I wonder which one serves meat!" He yelled.

Of course, Luffy always thinks of food first!

"Who cares? I need to find some good shops with even better deals! Maybe get a discount massage, what do you think?" Nami stated turning to Robin. She only responded with a slight chuckle.

I could've guessed that. I found out Nami is very money cautious. At least that was a nice way of putting it. I wasn't entirely sure what I was going to do here. I didn't have a lot of money to use. I suppose I might just end up staying on the ship and reading the Manual some more. With my luck I could be done by the time we have to leave!

"Okay everyone! Our Log Pose needs a week to set here! So we'll be here a while!" Nami announced as she got up from her seat.

Okay, I will most definitely be done way before that! What should I do now? Invite myself along with someone? I haven't been too social lately. I suppose using a keen deductive skill I should decide who I should I go with?

I wasn't much of a shopper – nor do I enjoy people touching me, so going to stores and getting a massage with Nami and Robin would be out.

Sanji will be out buying food and chasing girls. I don't want to see that. I really don't.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper would be going to eat somewhere. Do I want to be there when Luffy's bill shows up? Probably won't want to be present for that.

I'm not overly sure what Brook would be doing. Maybe he'd go with Sanji? He has rather lecherous antics – I found that out after a few days. I decided that my previous thoughts on us being alike in any way only really starts and ends with me never dying and him never living.

I wasn't really sure what Franky would be doing either? Other than yelling 'super' to describe anything interesting he saw. He might pick up a project for Sunny or gather some spare parts. I don't find building things too interesting, so that was out of the question, too.

Maybe I was meant –

"Where did everyone go?" I spoke aloud. I realized that with all of my supposedly rational thinking ended up in everyone leaving. I looked down the docks and saw no one I recognized.

Yes, I was meant to spend this time alone.

"Huh, we're docked?" I heard a voice from behind me. I jumped rather dramatically. Zoro! How did I forget him?

I turned quickly to see him rubbing his eyes. He was taking a nap all this time? I looked at him with a horrified expression, "Yeah! Everyone is gone already…"

He blinked a few times and walked towards the gangplank that led to the docks below. "Well?" He stopped halfway and partly turned towards me with a tired expression.

"Uh, well what?" I asked clutching the Manual I still held to my chest.

"Are you coming? I'm going to find something to drink…" he mumbled.

I stood there a moment. He wasn't moving, either.

"I was thinking about staying here…" I tried to reason, but the promise of a drink was too enticing, "I suppose I could go for a Whiskey Sour…" I whispered to myself, but he overheard.

"A what? Nevermind…" he continued down to the dock. I followed, hesitantly.

I don't know right from left, but I'm sure if I stick with Zoro he can take us back to the Sunny when the time came!

I held the manual close to my chest and trailed behind Zoro a good six feet away. I liked the idea of not being alone, but not with him. He still kind of freaks me out, but less so when I realized how laid back he was over this past week. He never got violent with anyone and kept to himself a lot.

There were a few questions I had been wanting to ask him. The nature of his hair colour being one of them. No way he has naturally green hair! I wanted to ask him about how he started fighting with three swords, too. I mean, who thinks of sticking a sword in their mouth? Zoro obviously. How about why he started hunting pirates and why he changed to being what he set out to stop? They were good questions in my mind, but I don't think they are ones that he'd answer. Maybe I'll never find out the answers to them?

I realized, while walking behind him, that he seemed to be just randomly turning corners. At least I felt like he was randomly turning corners. Maybe he had been here before and knew a good Pub.

No, my worst fear was realized. He asked a man for directions to the closest pub and while the man pointed in one direction, Zoro thanked the man and went the opposite direction. I didn't know it was quite possible to find someone with a worse sense of direction than me! The two of us wandering the streets together will not end well!

I followed him for another ten minutes when he stopped in the center of the street. I stopped as well. He seemed to cringe for a second and spun around to face me. He looked angry and his eye was twitching. What did I do?

"Can you at least walk beside me? I hate the feeling of someone following me!" He yelled.

Oh, was that it? "Uh, okay?" I took a few steps until I was standing beside him. Too afraid to disobey. Once I got there he continued to walk.

We walked in silence for around five minutes when I noticed a sign. He wasn't looking there and was about to keep walking. I would've grabbed his arm and direct him to the door, but I didn't want to do that. So I cleared my throat.

"There is a pub right here," I gestured with my thumb to the right. Was that the right?

"Hmm, ah," I watched a moment, thinking he'd walk another direction, until I saw him enter the door. I sighed heavily and followed him inside. We took a seat in the back corner. It was weird having to sit across from him.

A young blonde waitress sauntered towards us. Her hips swayed with ease and I noticed many of the male patrons eyes followed her. It was no surprise she was a very beautiful woman.

"Can I take your order?" She inquired, taking out a pen from behind her ear and leaned to one side. The men behind her leaned at the same time, still staring.

I was never gawked at like that when I waitressed… or was I? How would I know if my back was always turned.

"Yeah, a mug of sake," Zoro spoke. A mug of sake? Really?

"I'll have a whiskey sour. Preferably with a twenty year whiskey-scotch, if you have it. If not a ten year will do just fine," I asked.

The blonde waitress giggled, "Ah, a refined taste! I don't know the difference between the two, but I suppose some people do!"

"Oh, before you walk off, do you know where I can get a newspaper?" I remembered before she left. I was always so used to being informed of happenings that the entire week of not knowing about what may or may not have happened to my family worried me.

"Here," she removed a bundle from beneath her arm. I didn't notice that there.

I gave her a smile and untied the twine keeping the paper closed. At least this way I wouldn't have to talk to Zoro!

I may hate reading, but it's worth it!

Placing the twine further down the table, I unfurled the black and white paper. I read the front headline that stated something about 'Supernovas.' I decided to turn the page. I didn't know any Supernovas. What I wanted to look at were the bounties. Every week the Government would distribute new, increased, or captured bounties. I never wanted to see my family in there.

I found a small stack and flipped through each one. I took the corner of one and saw 'Vane' written on it I tore the page from the pile and looked at it. Vane Colt - new bounty of fifty-four million beli. Another 'Vane' poster and i tore that one from the pile, too. Leaving whoever was after it in clear view. Vane Osamu - new bounty of eighty-five million. I sighed. They weren't caught or dead! Thank the heavens. I looked down to the pile to put it away and paused.

This one that scared me half to death. If I could die – oh now I'm sounding like Brook!

"Sixty-three million beli…" I read aloud.

Zoro looked up from his mug. I hadn't noticed the waitress had brought back our order. "What?"

"h-h-ho-how di-did it…" I stuttered. The paper trembled in my hands until it was snatched from my hand.

"Hmm?" I heard Zoro say, "Vane 'Ghost-Gaze' Tania. Sixty-three million beli? Wanted Dead or Alive."

"How did I get a bounty _that_ high? I didn't do anything!" I whispered harshly. "And 'Ghost-Gaze'? What is that suppose to mean?"

Zoro looked at the poster and took another big drink from his mug. "Well, you do kind of have freaky eyes…"

"Excuse me?" I asked, slightly hurt, "My eyes are normal!"

He continued to look at the paper, "Did you look at the picture? You have a blank stare."

I would've snatched the paper from his hands, but I didn't. He put the paper down on the table and I took my chance to take it. I looked over the picture and saw what he meant. I always knew I had really light coloured eyes, but the picture made me look creepy! I knew it was me, but I was getting creeped out looking at it! I had just looked up from sitting on the steps in front of Kana's Pub, my face was cast in shadow and I did have a blank stare. I looked dead. Oh the irony!

I flipped open the newspaper to the content section. I noticed that they had a write up on Leaf Falls and flipped to it. Sure enough, it was a write up about the Straw Hats and their 'newest recruit'. I continued to read it, it wouldn't take long since it seemed short.

_Not much is known as to the reason of the Straw Hats intervention of the attempted arrest of familial relation to the late Vane D. Kenji – Pirate Captain of the Autumn Pirates; collected bounty of 146,000,000 beli – but as much is known is that Vane 'Ghost-Gaze' Tania has been recruited to the crew. She was warranted for arrest six months previous for the support to familiar pirates known to the World Government, the attempt was thought to have gone sour as reports stated she had fought back and was subsequently terminated. When more information surfaced that she had survived the attempted arrest, authorities became suspicious, claiming "no one could [have] survived wounds of that caliber." It has now been confirmed that Vane has consumed the Fushi-Fushi no Mi – a Devil Fruit that has given the ability to self-heal. She is considered very dangerous and it is suggested that no one provoke her into a fight – no matter how much damage she sustains, she will not die!_

"This is ridiculous!" I muttered. "I'm not dangerous…"

I lifted my Sour Whiskey to my lips and drank generously. My taste buds told me that this pub had not been stocked with a twenty year vintage as I had thought. Apparently they managed to find a fifteen year vintage though. It was still quite nice. My attempt at relaxing was disturbed when a scream came from the door. A man seemed to have just entered the pub and was now laughing at an embarrassed looking blonde waitress. She was rubbing her rear which told me he must have smacked her there.

He begun to laugh at her reaction.

I took him in with a single glance. This guy was a Marine and he looked no older than I. He was a very tall lanky figure, maybe around seven feet? His hair looked extremely messy as did his attire. I focused on his face for only a few seconds and realized he had very rat-like features.

Heck, he even had small whiskers protruding from beneath his nostrils!

I turned my attention away from him and focused all my attention on the half full glass I had in front of me. I took another sip, hoping that the two of us would go unnoticed.

Unfortunately that type of thing doesn't usually work out for me. It was even more unfortunate that I had an easily agitated swordsman sitting with me.

"Hmm?" The Marine mumbled as he looked directly at the corner table the two of us occupied. My eyes went wide as the footsteps got closer. The entire pub had since gone dead silent and watched the display. Zoro was ignoring him, taking another mouthful of his sake. I noticed it was now empty.

"It seems to me that it's my lucky day!" The guy laughed, "Two bounties to gather today! Pirate Hunter Zoro and Miss Ghost-Gaze, herself!"

He had stopped right by our table and I was begging that Zoro wouldn't do anything rash. I gulped down the remainder of my drink, knowing that my begging would go to waste. Zoro would most definitely do something to catch attention!

"Huh, what did you say?" Zoro asked, not really caring.

The Marine went to his belt and pulled out a rather pathetic looking sword. At least compared to the blades that the man seated across from me possessed. He pointed the tip directly at Zoro's throat and gave off a low chuckle.

"You are under arrest, _sir_," he said in a mocking tone.

A whirlwind of whispers started up, the voices got louder and people were making astonished recollections about seeing our bounties, that we were _now _being recognized as Straw Hat Pirates. I was frightened. I had never been a _wanted criminal. _Of course I've been attacked relentlessly by people in the past, but somehow this felt different. Then I realized.

Of course. He was a Marine. I've never been approached by a Marine!

"I don't think so," Zoro responded, he reached down do his sword and flicked the blade loose from it's sheath.

Before I could even realize what was happening, Zoro managed to slice the table in half to cause a distraction, I jumped from my seat and fell back towards the door away from the Marine. Zoro stood between us, so I felt a little better, whether he did it on purpose I will probably never know.

It's not like I'd ask.

The Marine was laughing again. "You think you stand a chance against me? Do you know who I am?"

I stood for a moment and kept starting at him. It seemed Zoro and I came to the same conclusion.

"No," we said in unison.

This seemed to infuriate him and he began stamping his feet like that of a spoiled child. "I'm the second in command of the Marine Base on this island! I'm Captain Gato!"

"Doesn't matter who you are," Zoro said, raising his sword with a manic grin, "Let's fight!"

I noticed the patrons had fled from the building. All in good time because Gato raced at Zoro in a sloppy fashion, his sword was wavering as he ran. Zoro sidestepped easily and blocked the pitiful blade easily and sent him to the floor with a quick flick of the wrist.

Gato picked himself up quicker than expected and swiped his blade at the green-haired man who jumped over the metal. A quick drop of his right foot and Gato's blade was now pinned to the floor along with his hand that was stuck between the handle and concrete floor.

"Dammit!" The Marine kid yelled. "Get off of my blade you stupid pirate!"

Zoro sighed while sheathing his own sword, "Waste of my time…"

With a swift kick to the face, Gato flew out of the door and skidded on the dirt outside in a heap of limbs. He smashed his head on a pile of boxes that collapsed on top of his already crumpled body. Buried beneath he shifted only enough to stick his head out from the mess. His face was bruising and bloody from the boot to the face.

"You'll regret that! I'm telling the Vice-Admiral on you!" he crawled out of the heap of boxes and limped off, "He'll know what you did to me! And he'll get all of you Mugiwara bastards!"

I walked over to the door as he continued down the road at full sprint. Did that really just happen? If he was second in command, then the first in command can't be all that strong, can he?

"Should we warn the others?" I asked as Zoro strode up from behind me.

"Yeah," he responded, "It wouldn't hurt, but I doubt that we have anything to worry about…"

I started to walk off, his footsteps right behind me. I didn't really know where I was going or where I'd end up, but I knew that the last thing I'd want was to get separated from him. I know that if I had been faced with Gato, no matter how poor his technique, I'd get cut up pretty bad. Not that I wouldn't heal anyways, but that wasn't the case! Being cut still hurt and I didn't wan that!

I walked for a few minutes and began to get nervous. Yes, I had poor direction skills. I always remind myself of that fact, but what made it worse was that every building here was white! You turn one corner and… SURPRISE! White wall. Turn the next corner… WOAH! A white building of unknown origins! How anyone here knew where they were going I'd never know. Well, as long as we don't stray down a random narrow alley I think we'll be fine.

"How are we ever going to find them, I mean this place is huge! I didn't see where they went…" I felt brave enough to complain. It was silent behind me so I kept going, "I'll admit it, Zoro, I'm really a good for nothing…"

I stopped dead in my tracks as a wave of depression swept over my body and enveloped me. "And now you aren't talking to me!"

Still silence. Wait, shouldn't I hear his foot steps? "Zoro, are you list…en..ing… Oh no…"

As I turned around the area was devoid of any green-haired Pirate Hunters. In fact the street was completely empty. I felt a random gust of wind blow through the air and tussle my curls. Really?

"Um, this isn't funny… I.. um…" I stammered.

…Where?

…When did he disappear?

…I… I…

I spun in a circle holding my hair. "Oh my gosh! I got lost the first stop we made! I'm so useless!" I screamed to no one.

I stopped spinning. "Which way did I come from?"

* * *

><p><em>A few moments ago –<em>

_Zoro was minding his own business as he followed the girl down the street. Tania and himself had decided it might be best if Luffy and the others knew about the seemingly empty threat made at them. That Captain – whatever his name was – had mentioned that there was a Vice-Admiral stationed here. It would be safer to be aware of any potential threat._

_He was walking behind his newest fellow crew member. She didn't seem to enjoy his company and that – well in all honesty, it didn't really bother him. She was quiet and awkward. Not to mention had absolutely no confidence what so ever. It annoyed him to no end whenever she would offhandedly insult herself. He wanted to tell her to cheer up or something, but decided it would be too much effort._

_"Hmm," Zoro mumbled. He strayed into a random narrow alley away from the main streets. "Where could the others be…"_

_He kept walking, not realizing that Tania was no longer in front of him…_

* * *

><p>This place is impossible! No I won't be blaming myself this time!<p>

I had been walking for a good hour. I was overly embarrassed when I cam across the Pub Zoro and I had left a while ago… twice. I have been going in circles and I don't even understand how that happened!

White building.

White building.

White building!

WHITE STUPID BUILDING!

I stopped again in frustration and started pulling at my hair. "How am I supposed to get out of here?" I said through my teeth. If I could at least find my way to the Thousand Sunny I wouldn't have felt so bad. Of course life is never fair to me!

I hiked up the shorts Nami had leant me and continued on my way. Turning a corner sharply I ran right into someone. My vision had been blurred by more white as I bounced off the person and fell to the ground. Rubbing my back and blushing madly I looked up and began to apologize.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where… I… was… going," I spoke. He was a very tall man and the more I looked up the more the blush wore off my face and was replaced by a very pale colour.

"I didn't think I'd see the day when a Pirate would be apologizing," stated a low voice rather matter-of-factly.

The man was a brute in every sense of the word. He had to be as tall as Brook, but his muscle tone was more of what I assumed to be Franky's physique. He had a large face with small eyes that were set in a glare. His hair, well, he didn't have any but on his head was a very strange metal helmet with a spikes going down the center like a Mohawk. The last thing I looked at was the small scar running up the side of his mouth – or should I say frown.

If his intimidating appearance wasn't bad enough… he was adorned in a Marine's jacket.

"Captain Gato – was this girl one of the pirates you had seen?" He asked aloud.

Around his left side poked the bruised face of the Marine Captain. He looked furious, "Yes! That would be her, Brother!"

Brother?

"I, Vice-Admiral Garo, will be taking you into custody! Do you object?" He motioned to a gun that was strapped to his side.

"Uh, well – you see…" I shut up as his hand twitched, so I just shook my head, "Of course not!"

Really? Is that the best I can come up with?

He began to look around, "Where is he?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Roronoa 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro of the Straw Hat Pirates," he clarified, "Gato stated that he was with you."

I crouched on the spot that I was sitting and looked to the dirt, "Well, you see," I spoke quietly before looking up at him with a blank face, "I got lost."

His large hand grasped my upper arm and pulled me to my feet. He tied my hands behind my back and my feet were bound before I knew what was happening. I was thrown over his shoulder and began to sway at the movement as he stepped forward. I didn't know what to do!

Should I scream? No.

Should I try and escape? How?

He'd shoot me dead if I tried anything! He – wait… I can't die. I can't die?

I CAN'T DIE!

I'm so stupid. I got myself caught, even though I could've just ran away from him! If he shot me? Boo-Hoo! I'd heal! Oh my gosh. I really need to remind myself of that more often.

I mentally face-palmed myself as I continued to sway on his shoulder. Well, there was no escaping now. Might as well wait awhile. Hopefully something will happen that would give me a good chance at running.

I just relaxed on his shoulder and thought of my day.

I landed on a beautiful, relaxing Spa-themed island.

I was practically forced to endure Zoro's company.

I found out I had a sixty-three million beli bounty. More than both Colt's AND Catalina's.

I got lost.

And I got caught by a Vice-Admiral Marine the first week of being a pirate.

I smiled bitterly and awkwardly laughed inwardly. I have accomplished so much today!

And it wasn't intentional!

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE - Oh, well that was fun! Poor Tania! :( First off I'd like to laugh about something! Hahaha. You see, I never realized that there was a small filler arc in the anime before Sabaody. I also never realized that, like my story, they stopped at a Spa Island! I just thought it up and thought, 'Why not?' See? isn't that funny? Hahaha! Anyways...<strong>

**I know that sixty-three million beli is a little outrageous for someone who didn't do anything. Basically "Bombman Baron" - the pirate disguised Marine - managed to escape Leaf Falls and informed other Marines about her and what he saw of her ability. So the Marines made up a bull shit story about her being dangerous, etc. So that they can possibly create a buzz around her to catch her quickly, basically because they don't like her ability. I mean, think about it, she has the ability to heal any wound she recieves! Even a knife to the heart! The only way to kill her is to throw her in the sea. :) So THAT is why her bounty got so high so quickly! :)**

**As for becoming more famous than her brother and two cousins combined - the only way that will happen is when he bounty becomes higher than all three of theirs!**

**Vane Family (sans Tania) - 197,000,000 beli**

**Tania - 63,000,000 beli**

**She has a long way to go!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4: The Girl Talks of Jail Breaks, Marines, and Street Fighting with Colt**

* * *

><p>It was not something I had thought would happen to me. I was resting on this mountain of a man's shoulder and being paraded through town. It was a silent parade, but there were whispers and gasps of men, women and children as they pulled out their morning papers and held up a small piece of paper, which I had assumed to be my wanted poster. This was a horrendous time for me. My friends were no where to be seen and I was begging that every corner we turned we wouldn't be faced with the Marine building, but rather the entire Straw Hat Crew waiting to fight for me.<p>

Rather than either of these choices, I was always faced with more white buildings. _Typical._

My shoulders drooped awkwardly as I suddenly realized that, more than likely, I would be imprisoned in Impel Down for the rest of my life. I've been a pirate for no more than a week and I was already meeting my doom of eternal torture!

As my ominous foreboding had begun to take afftect it stopped just as the swaying stopped as I noticed the ground that was a good eight feet from my face stopped moving as well. I craned my neck upwards, expecting to see the Marine base, but I was slightly glad at what I was faced with, until I noticed something crucial that gave my hopes up.

Before us stood Usopp! He had readied himself in a stance and had his sling shot out aiming straight at Vice-Admiral Garo! I would've been excited at the aspect of being rescued, but that 'something crucuial' thing I mentioned was that he was shaking like a leaf and sweating profusely. Not to mention, he was alone.

"L-let her go, or else you'll regret it!" Usopp shouted.

No one said a thing. There was a light whistling of the wind that serenaded us from our surroundings. No one breathed and no one shuffled their feet. Well that is, until the group of Marines behind us started to laugh.

* * *

><p>"So, Usopp," I said, "We're in trouble, aren't we?"<p>

Usopp was now tied up the exact same as me and was now being carried on the other shoulder of the Vice-Admiral. He had a large bump on his head and he looked ready to pass out at any moment. After hearing my voice he perked up slightly and a smug smirk was now adorning his face.

"Of course not! For Captain Usopp's crew will be coming to save us! Don't worry Tania! We will be just fine!" He managed to say in a very heroic way. Well, as heroic as a hostage could.

I just granted him a small smile. There was no way I was going to point out that he was not Captain of the crew, but in a way, he was slightly reassuring. I knew of all the stories of this crew. I knew that Luffy always came through for them every time. He was a strong willed rubber-man and very powerful in his own way. I could rely on him coming back for us. That was for sure. I think.

The swaying continued for some time. The buildings, again, were monotonous in shape and colour. The more I was here, the more I realized that I really missed the refreshing Autumn colours. The colours my father was so proud of in his lifetime.

I shouldn't think of him. Not now of all times.

All in all, as horrible as it sounds, I was so glad that Usopp was with me! Even though, through observation, I have realized he may not be the most helpful in this type of circumstance. It was very soothing just to have someone else with me. I would not be able to handle not having someone here and would more than likely flip out.

"We've arrived," muttered the low voice of the Vice-Admiral.

I strained my neck to look up and sure enough, what sat before me was the most heavily guarded Marine Base I've ever seen! Well, it's the only one I've ever seen, so I believe the amount of guards on duty were probably regulation, but that doesn't really matter right now. The point is, Usopp and I were now being brought forward towards the main door to be imprisoned in the inner sanctum of this horrific building. I tried look as impassive as possible when the small time Marines would halt whatever activity they were doing to salute to their Base Leader as we were being walked up to the door.

The doors were opened and I was glad that the immaculate white building was diminished in brightness with the interior walls being painted a more neutral brown colour. The door closed behind us and the click echoed down the hall. It was a extremely intimidating.

The walls, I noted, were adorned with nothing, but a few pictures and their famous slogan every few feet. We passed nearly six Marines down the straight-stretch until we turned down another narrow hallway that ended in a large open space. The room had a large sinister door at the end that was very durable looking. It had small windows in them that were barred with large poles of steel. The word 'Prison' was Printed right beside the door.

I began to panic.

As we got closer to the large room I was looking around for any sign that Luffy or the others would smash through the walls and save us. The only thing I saw was a door that had a 'Keep Out: Authorized Personnel Only' sign on it. Below it said "Danger: Explosive Materials.' I swallowed hard and realized I didn't think it would be safe if the bashed through the walls of that particular room. We'd all be dead.

Well, not me, but everyone else would be!

The prison doors opened and the Vice-Admiral continued carrying us as a frantic looking Marine ran in before us and fumbled with the keys to one of the large cells. In the far corner I noticed a few of the cells were already occupied by questionable looking folk. No doubt more pirates who were caught. We were both tossed in and shackled with the appropriate equipment.

I was devastated when they clamped the sea-stone shackles to my wrists. Now, I can be killed! This wasn't a good feeling. My heart began to race and I began to panic even more.

"Now, be good pirates and wait here," the Vice-Admiral said, "Your friends will be joining you soon."

With those last departing words, the large man left. I had no doubt that Luffy could save us, but at the time I had trapped myself in a despairing mood that was worse than normal.

I looked over at Usopp to see how he was dealing with things, he seemed to have been nervous, but now he seemed rather cool, calm and collected. He looked off towards the main door as it clicked shut. He looked around the cell room to be sure it was devoid of any Marines and turned his body to look at me.

"Did you see that door that we passed on our way here?" He asked.

I nodded, "The one that said 'Keep Out'?"

"Yeah. We're going to need to get into that room. I have an idea," He stated.

"Eh?" I said in disbelief, "We can't!"

He looked at me with a 'why not?' type of look.

I looked away pathetically and muttered, "The rooms dangerous, didn't you see the sign?"

"OF COURSE I DID!" he half-shouted. His demeanour changed and he looked away, striking the most heroic pose he could manage, "Don't worry, for I, Captain Usopp, will make sure you are left unharmed!"

I only managed a half smile. If we do break into that room, we'd need to break out of the shackles. I won't be the one being harmed if it blows up.

"I can't say I like this, but what's the plan?"

It took only a few minutes for him to explain and after Usopp had laid out his lengthy plan, I couldn't help but gawk awkwardly at him. Not only was I shocked he had come up with a plan so quickly, but it also sounded like it'd work! It sort of made me feel bad. I underestimated him.

"So, we start with part one. Getting out of these," he motioned towards our wrists.

"How? I don't know how to pick a lock!" I asked. Truthfully I don't think he knows how to either.

He was looking around the cell for something. Anything. It seemed that every corner was devoid of even the smallest speck of dirt. That was when I saw it! Our salvation in the form of a large manual!

"Usopp! They left the manual with us!" I whispered excitedly. How did I even forget about it!

He gave me a sideways glance and said, "Who cares! I can't pick a lock with a book!"

I smiled and shook my head, "Maybe not the book, but the book mark has a tassel on it! With a wire pin holding it together!"

He broke out in an equally excited grin and shuffled over to the book. I didn't mind that he pulled the book mark from its place and began pulling and twisting the pin from its place. Once it was out I continued to look on as he twisted the pin into an odd shape and tried placing it into the lock on his shackle. It didn't work and he took it back out and made a loop at the end. Placing it back into the lock we heard the tell-tale 'click' as the shackle fell from his wrist.

Quickly he relieved his other wrist from it's captive state and rushed to my side. I held up my own wrists as he did the same as before, changing the shape so that it would properly unlock my binds.

Freedom!

I picked myself up from the floor and heaved a sigh. I walked to the discarded manual and picked it up from the cell floor.

"So?" Usopp spoke up, "Let's start phase two."

* * *

><p><em>Quick POV Change<em>

Two hours had passed when Zoro managed to find his way back to the Docks. There he found the other Straw Hats and told them the story of the Marine in the bar and the fact that there is a Vice-Admiral in the City_. _

"… Yeah, so we decided to come tell you, but she disappeared," Zoro explained. He didn't look all that concerned. If the others we being honest, he looked agitated if anything.

"So you just left her out there! Baka! She could be in danger!" Sanji shouted.

Zoro flared his nostrils, "No one asked you for your opinion, Ero-Cook!"

Nami intervened, "Guys, this is no time to be arguing! We need to go out there and find her. Usopp, too! Who knows what trouble they can get themselves into – "

She was cut short when off in the distance there was an eruption of flame and smoke that was quickly followed by the sound of a very large explosion. The surrounding buildings shook and many of the civilians wandering the streets screamed in panic. Voices were heard over the ruckus about the explosion having come from the Marine building in the center of the city. The Straw Hats reacted instantly and took off.

"Dammit, if those two are responsible…" Zoro growled.

"If Tania-chan is injured I'll beat you!" Sanji yelled back at the Swordsman.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Tania's POV<em>

Usopp and I were running through alleys of the exterior buildings of the base. It was much larger than I had originally thought. _And very white_. Seriously, why can't these people paint their buildings another colour? We could hear the tell tale signs of a large group of men trailling behind us.

"Well, that didn't go as planned," Usopp mused.

"YOU THINK?! YOU'RE LUCKY I CAN'T DIE, LONG-NOSE!" I screamed.

We had managed to get into the room with the explosives and found Usopp's discarded gear. We didn't expect how much dynamite was actually in the room. By the time Usopp lit the first stack I had rounded a corner to see hidden part of the room seemingly five times the size of room before it, stacked to the brim with crates labelled "Danger". Before I could even think properly I held the manual close to my chest and dove on top of Usopp to protect him against the flames that resulted in the chain reaction.

_"Let's blow a hole in the wall, Tania. It'll be easy, Tania. We'll just find the others and we'll be safe, Tania…_" I was mocking him. I normally wasn't this catty, but the moment called for it.

"Hey, I didn't see you coming up with a plan!" He shot back.

"MY BACK IS ON FIRE!"

Before he could say anything about that comment being an invalid point, we rounded the corner to see the Vice-Admiral waiting for us. We both skidded to a stop, screaming at the top of our lungs.

"You pirates think you're going to get away with destroying this Marine Base?" He questioned.

Usopp stood beside me quivering as badly as I was. Out of nervous habit I bit out a simple retort.

"Well, I wouldn't say we _destroyed_ it…"

This didn't go over well. He clenched his fist tightly around the gun in his hand. "You wouldn't, would you?" He said through gritted teeth.

"That's what I said." Oh my goodness why can't I shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! I could hear Usopp saying the same thing outloud.

"HALF OF OUR BASE IS ON THE GROUND AND WE HAVE HUNDREDS OF WOUNDED MARINES! YOU'RE LUCKY NO CIVILIANS WERE INJURED IN THAT EXPLOSION!"

I was not expecting him to blow up in such an angry fit! I felt my heart stutter with the ferocity of his now contorted face. He was furious with us and I wasn't helping. What if I apologized? No, I don't think that would help our matter much. Probably make it worse.

"Ready your weapons, men. The posters do say 'Wanted: Dead or Alive'," he sneered.

Well, one of us would be dead, if that is what he's aiming at.

We were surrounded on all sides as they had formed a perfect circle around us. Usopp readied his weapon and we placed our backs together. It's not like I could do anything, but I can protect his back. I swallowed a hard lump in my throat as the Marines, rather hesitantly, aimed their guns at us. Some of them were in a kneeling position as others were standing upright behind them. I felt a new fear rise up within me, but not one for myself. No, I was afraid for Usopp. Was I going to get my new friend killed?

"HWWAAAGHHH!" I heard a Marine scream as he went flying past my face into another one on the other side of the circle.

Wait, what?

My head spun to the group of people that were now holding the Marines attention. I felt my heart stutter again, but this time it was out of pure joy.

"Luffy!" I yelled in greeting and relief.

Luffy gave me a large smile, his fist still raised from when he punched the Marine across the circle. Behind him stood the rest of the Straw Hats, poised for battle.

"Straw Hat Luffy, so you finally show yourself!" The Vice Admiral laughed a deep throaty laugh. Felt a little foreboding.

"Yeah, I'm here to get my friends," Luffy said. As if it was that simple!

The Vice Admiral took a few long strides towards Luffy. It seemed as if he were completely oblivious to Usopp and myself shaking as he got within a few meters of us. Usopp took that chance to grab my wrist and pull me towards the crew. I couldn't take my eyes off the large Marine. He was scheming something.

When we were safe within the vicinity of Luffy and the others, Usopp dropped my wrist. I only noticed he had dragged us behind Sanji for protection. He held onto Sanji's clothes, sputtering things like 'don't let him get, too close!' and 'I don't want to die.'

I placed my attention back at the now laughing Vice Admiral. "Ready the REAL guns, men."

That was when hundreds of Marines came out of hiding from all areas. The tops of the large buildings were covered in them, the empty windows were now occupied by men totting large guns of all varieties. The ground soldiers pulled blades from their scabbards and readied them.

We were going to have a full on fight? This isn't happening to me!

"FIRE!"

The sounds of triggers clicking and gunpowder exploding from the barrels of guns stung my ears. I ducked for no reason, closing my eyes tightly and covered the offending appendages on the sides of my skull. I could here a muffled, "Gum-Gum…." Something and when I opened my eyes, I was met with the stretching of Luffy's body in his balloon form as he protected us from the onslaught.

I was wondering what that would've felt like when Luffy returned the bullet barrage and I heard men yelling in pain as the were clipped by the small pieces of metal they tried to kill us with. Once Luffy's body returned to normal he took off towards the Vice Admiral and engaged him in battle.

Zoro and Sanji took that as a cue and ran off in opposite directions towards the men surrounding us. Robin crossed her arms across her chest and used her Devil Fruit Power to immobilize some of the Marines that tried to rush at us while Franky started taking out some of the men still standing in the surrounding buildings with well-aimed projectiles along with a now not-so-shaky Usopp by his side. (Although he still looked like he'd rather not be here.) Chopper and Nami were back to back fighting off some of the lower ranked men.

I was so busy looking at everyone I didn't realize the men sneaking up behind me. When I heard one of them yell as he raised his blade, I spun around and looked on wide eyed. As if everything were in slow motion I tried to back away, but my feet wouldn't move.

A few swift swipes of a blade knocked them to the ground. They rolled around in pain, some now unconscious.

"Brook!" I nearly chocked on the air that I inhaled too quickly.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! You need to pay more attention, Tania-chan!" He ran off towards some more men.

Oh Kami! He's right, but what do I do about the manual! Or rather what do I _do?_ I'm not much of a fighter! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!

"Come here little girl!" I heard behind me.

"NOT TODAY!" I swung around with the manual in hand and bashed him right in the face with it. It knocked him unconscious and for a moment I was proud of myself, until I saw a group of men approaching with their fists raised. They don't look happy. "Oh no! What've I done!" I mumbled.

I dropped the manual in the dust and tried to remember everything Colt taught me about street fighting. Street fighting! These men are probably trained in hand-to-hand combat! Like I stand a chance! It had been so long since I had gotten into a fight that I was hoping I'd remember how. I'm doomed!

Stop that. Now think. What had he said?

_"Drop your stance a little and keep your legs further apart than that! You aren't trying to Tango with your enemy, you know!"_

I moved my legs into position and bent my knees. I felt my heart begin to race.

_"Keep your fist loose. NO! Don't trap you thumb, baka! You'll break it when you hit them!"_

I raised my fists into position. The first man took a few steps towards me.

_"And remember to do your stretches everyday, you need to stay flexible!"_

Oh, I haven't done those in a while. I hope this still works.

The Marine's fist flew straight and I bent backwards to have his fist narrowly missed my nose. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it outwards.

_"You can lock his arm if you twist it like this. See? You can't move much can you? Now I have the upper hand. Now I can punch you in the face like this!"_

I raised my own fist and with a quick thrust forward I felt his nose crack under my knuckles. He screamed and staggered back as I let go of his arm.

_"And when you've caught them off balance, swipe their feet so they land on their ass! Hahaha!"_

I dropped down to the ground and swiped his feet out from under him. He fell with a great thud in the dirt. A moment passed when a wash of pride ran over me, I felt like I could take on an army!

"What'th awe ooh 'aitin oar? 'ed 'er!" He tried to speak to the others as they rushed forward towards me.

What had Colt said about a group of people? Um…

_"And if you find yourself in a fight against two or more guys. Run and find me! I'll fight by your side!"_

Well, that's not going to help me. I'll improvise.

"HELP ME!" I took off running towards the nearest people, which were Chopper and Nami.

"DON'T LEAD THEM OVER HERE!" They yelled in unison.

Nami readied her Clima-Tact and sent electrical pulses to the men pursuing me. I bit the dust hard when I tried to avoid her attack. It was a success. I have never been electrocuted before and I don't intend to be in the foreseeable future.

"Aaaaah, that was no fun," I heard Luffy say from behind me. I turned around to see him standing with Zoro and Sanji on top of a pile of discarded Marines. All of them seemed to be moaning in pain. I saw the Vice Admiral near the top, the whites of his eyes visible and blood coming out of all orifices of his face.

"Did I miss something?" I managed to choke out in shock. How was it that all I could take out is two men and these guys took out so many in the same amount of time.

"This is frustrating! We have another six days until the Log Post is set! We can't just avoid these guys the entire time!" Nami complained.

"What do you suggest we do, then? Just leave and hope we can find another island?" Zoro countered.

"No way! Here," Nami pulled out a map from her bag, "There is a shoreline on the other side of the island. It's uninhabited. We camp out there until we can safely leave!"

"Ah ha ha ha! Camping? I can't wait!" Luffy laughed. It's good he was okay with that

I let them figure things out as I ran back to where I dropped my manual. I found it on the ground and went to pick it up, only to have my wrist grabbed by the man I had kicked to the ground. He had a gun in his hand aimed right at me.

"I'll 'ee 'akin ooh 'ith me!" He mumbled, holding his nose. I heard the trigger click and felt the sharp pain in my right shoulder. I inhaled sharply and reacted before I even knew I was capable of.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! YOU GOT A DEATH WISH, BAKA!" I yelled. I threw my foot into his face and sent him flying.

I held the manual in my left hand as I rolled my right shoulder. Certainly he had been aiming for the heart, but missed. I felt the rippling of the muscle tissue and the burning sensation of my skin cells regenerating. Before I knew it all that was left was a slight dull pain.

I heard small footsteps running towards me. Chopper had a worried look on his face, "Tania! Are you okay?" He cried out.

I gave him a reassuring smile as I turned to fully face him. "Of course, Chopper. Don't you remember my Devil Fruit ability?"

Except my heart won't stop racing.

"Oh, right," he responded rather pathetically.

I heard light hearted laughter coming from the crew. "C'mon Chopper. We should go before everyone leaves us behind!"

I followed behind Chopper towards the rest of the Straw Hats. Leaving behind the defeated Marines, who would undoubtedly be reporting us to the World Government. I wouldn't really expect anything less from them. Although I could see them getting into more trouble then us, considering they failed to apprehend us.

Once we were outside of the Marine Base. I laughed to myself.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later on the beach on the opposite side of the island.<em>

The scenery was breathtaking. The sun had just set and the lot of us were gathered on the sandy beach in front of a fire. I was sipping on a drink that Sanji had made us girls, sitting on a log we rolled up to the fire a moment ago. There was a large forest behind us and crickets were chirping loudly. There were fireflies all over the place

I sat between Usopp and Nami, not really paying attention to who was doing what. I was more or less off in my own little world. Perhaps I was a little confused. There was a moment today when we had been all caught up in a fight. My heart was racing and I was afraid for others instead of being afraid of facing another self-death. I reacted strangely and I wasn't sure if it was possibly because I gained more confidence knowing I was around strong people that were on my side.

My reminiscence of Colt training me as a child brought a smile to my face and since I successfully subdued that one Marine I couldn't help but feel a little bit of – oh, what would you call it – _anticipation?_

Had I been excited about the prospect of fighting? Maybe it was just a fleeting feeling, but still I couldn't put my finger on it. What was it? Why would –

"Waitress-san?" I heard from nearby. It was Robin. Was she still calling me that.

"Please, please!" I waved my hand in front of my face, "Haven't I told you to call me Tania?"

She smiled faintly, "Yes, my apoligies. Tania-san, I wanted to ask you a question."

I turned my body so I was facing her more. The others hadn't made any action to show that they were paying attention to our seemingly one-on-one conversation.

"What is it, Robin?" I asked.

She looked at me evenly as if readying herself to judge my reaction, "You seemed different today. I was wondering what happened to you after you dropped that manual. Were you thinking of something?"

I looked back at her, confused, was that strange feeling I felt really something that changed my demeanour? "Eh, I don't know what you are talking about. Was I acting strangely?"

"You seemed to have some understanding in Martial Arts," she explained.

Wait, what? "Aah, Martial Arts? No! Nothing like that!"

"Hm? What's wrong?" Usopp asked. It seemed I now had the full attention of everyone. Even Zoro who, moments ago, was asleep by a nearby tree had one eye trained on me.

Luffy and Chopper were getting excited. Apparently when they heard 'Martial Arts' they were thinking of some really elaborate circumstances and possible actions they may have missed seeing my do. Which was all over exaggerated.

"Um, well, it's not as you say. I don't know Martial Arts," the majority of those paying attention seemed disappointed, "I was just thinking back on when Colt had taught me how to protect myself is all. I'm really not all that great…"

I felt a wave of depression wash over me. My shoulders slumped forward and my face was pulled into a frown. Nami gave me a swift smack in the back of the head to snap me out of it.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself," she mumbled. "By the way, you've been really quiet tonight. Are you still thinking about that?"

I nodded, "Kind of, I guess. I just forgot how it felt to get into a fight. It's been years, you know. I just don't really understand how I've changed so much."

"What do you mean?" It was Zoro. I guess talking about fighting has sparked his interest.

"Most people grow and get stronger over the years because they are seen as a challenge. As I said before the kids in my town stopped bugging me so I didn't want to be the one to pick fights. I just got used to not being pursued and stopped fighting all together." I explained, "I feel like I've gotten weaker. Maybe it's just my personality. I'm quite the opposite of how I used to be. I was so confident.

"But today, when I managed to kick that Marine to the ground, I felt those feelings again. Confidence and_ excitement_. I was excited about being in a fight again, but I soon lost those feelings the more people that gathered and everything came crashing down. I know this sounds odd, but I felt a sort of 'afterburn' effect when the fight was over."

Chopper perked up, "Sounds like an adrenaline rush!"

"Ah, really? Is that bad?" I asked.

He shook his head, "It's a normal bodily response. Known as the 'fight or flight' instinct. It normally leaves a person with a lingering feeling afterwards!"

Well, at least there was an explanation for it. "At least I'm not dying! Ah, but I can't die."

With my mind put at ease I decided to relax and enjoy the rest of the night. We were going to be here for a few more days, so the best thing to do is sit tight and enjoy! Who knows – I picked up the manual sitting on the ground behind me – if I finish reading this thing soon, I can try my hand at sailing the ship!

Oh Kami, why did I think of that! Now I'm nervous.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback Scene – Colt's Street Fighting Training (10 years ago)<em>

_It was a chilly day, but that was normal in Autumn Falls. What wasn't normal today was me sitting in front of Colt with my lip quivering while he towered over me with a scary look on his face. I shivered once when a cold breeze pushed its way into the small field we were in. I hate being cold!_

_"You need to learn!" He said, for what seemed to be the tenth time. I wasn't sure I lost count._

_I crossed my arms across my chest, "No. I'm a girl, I shouldn't learn to fight."_

_Colt flared his nostrils at me, "What does being a girl have to do with anything? Besides, weren't YOU the one who tried to fight back?"_

_I sat there in silence for a long moment, thinking. A boy had been bullying me when I started to hit him. His older friends showed up and started hitting me, too. I'm lucky Colt showed up when he did or else I would have something worse than a bloody lip and a few bruises. _

_When I couldn't come up with a retort to his comment he stomped his feet a few times to get his point across. "See? You have no reason not to learn! I'm going to teach you, so be happy about it!"_

_Colt grabbed my arms and pulled me from my seated position on the ground. I took a look up at his towering figure and knew what that look meant. This wasn't going to be fun for me! At all!_

_"Okay we'll start with the crash course, first things first, stand facing me."_

_I turned to face him begrudgingly. My shoulders drooped in defiance and I had a deep set scowl on my face. He looked back at me with much scrutiny and nodded his head once._

_"Drop your stance a little and keep your legs further apart than that! You aren't trying to Tango with your enemy, you know!"_

_I did as I was told, but my scowl turned even more sour than before. He smirked back at my face._

_ "Now, make a fist," he said, "Keep your fist loose. NO! Don't trap you thumb, baka! You'll break it when you hit them!"_

_"Don't call me that! I'll tell Granny on you!" I retorted. He flinched slightly, but said no apology._

_He mirrored my stance and raised his fist. He stood like that for a moment and I waited for instruction. He moved quicker than I thought and shoved me to the ground. _

_"YOU BAKA WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled. He was laughing uncontrollably at me and I was ready to call it quits._

_"We'll go over some stretches later so you can learn to dodge, too!" He explained, "And remember to do your stretches everyday, you need to stay flexible!"_

_He held his hand out and I took it. When he pulled me up, but didn't let go of my arm._

_ "You can lock his arm if you twist it like this. See? You can't move much can you? Now I have the upper hand. Now I can punch you in the face like this!" _

_I watched as he feinted a punch. Or at least what I thought was a feint, it actually wasn't and I got a large smack in the face that I wasn't prepared for. I staggered backwards holding my noise and screaming through my fingers._

_"And when you've caught them off balance, swipe their feet so they land on their ass! Hahaha!"_

_He ducked down to the ground and I watched as he swept his leg against my ankle and I ended up slamming into the grass on my side. My eyes were stinging with tears when I started to think he was just picking on me. _

_Why would my twelve year old cousin want to help me?_

_My lip quivered more, this time out of sadness rather than defiance. I looked up at him and he was smiling. Not his usual goofy smile that I usually see on his face, but a sincere one. He knelt down to my level and looked me straight in the eyes._

_"And if you find yourself in a fight against two or more guys. Run and find me! I'll fight by your side!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note - Wow, It has been a long time since I've posted anything on here! Truthfully I've been dealing with a lot of tragedy in the past year that it's been very hard to motivate myself to do anything. (Trust me - my grades are failing because of it!)<em>**

**_I hope you enjoyed this and I know I haven't gotten too much interaction with Zoro - for those who are here for the "Romance" part of the story, that'll be much later in the story I assure you. I also hoped you enjoyed the little flashback story at the end with Tania and her cousin Colt. I thought it was a cute addition and reads a little further into her first crash course of fighting. (For those who can't remember this is actually an extension of the story she told during her first dinner on the Thousand Sunny! After she told the Straw Hats about her family!)_**

**_ALSO THIS MARKS THE END OF MY MADE UP ARC - EXPECT SABAODY ARCHIPELAGO TO ARISE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF FINDING REASON!_**

**I suppose I will leave you with that, and I hope to see those who read and reviewed my earlier chapters revisit this story. Again I apologize for the drastic hiatus that this story was plagued with.**

**_Happy Reading!_**

**_- Nemesis-Prince_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note - Wow, so I haven't updated in a very long time! I'm so sorry! I hope this extra long chapter makes you still like me! I also have a bit more stuff to write for the next chapter before it goes up! ENJOY THIS PLEASE!_

**CHAPTER 5: The Girl Talks of Sailing Ships, Finding Mermaids, and Who the Hell is That?**

* * *

><p>The week did not go by quickly for us. Nami was constantly in a bad mood about camping out on the deserted side of the island. I suppose I would be too if every time I wandered into the surrounding forest I was being attacked or approached by the nefariously dangerous wildlife that called this place home. It's probably why I stayed near or on the Thousand Sunny. I wasn't going to risk being in the wrong place at the wrong time.<p>

There was one good thing that came out of this relaxing break in our travels. I was finally able to finish reading the manual Franky had given me the first day. I was very hesitant in actually telling anyone about it, that I feigned reading the last chapter for three days. Robin finally looked over my shoulder and announced that I was finally done. I was not upset with her. Just scared.

That day Franky kindly showed me how to actually apply what I read in the manual to the actual workings of the Helm. I had to ask a lot of questions because I was really uncertain about most of the information I had read. I was surprised I had even remembered anything that was in the large book.

I learned quickly that, on an easy current, it was really simple to manoeuvre the large vessel along the coastline. I expressed my fear of the open waters to Franky, but he assured me he wouldn't leave my side until I was completely comfortable. It made me happy to know that these people would go out of their way to give me purpose in life.

Even if I felt that it wouldn't change things, but I wouldn't tell them that.

The day finally had come and we had been able to send a few of the crew members to gather a few more supplies from the city. It had taken a bit of time, considering the forest was thick and difficult to traverse through, but we made it there and back in one piece and were readying the ship for sail.

Did I mention I was readying myself at the Helm?

"Gangplank is up!" Usopp shouted.

Next to come up was the anchor. I was still in disbelief at how easily Zoro was able to pull up the large iron object from the water. Brook aided Chopper and Usopp who joined them quickly after placing the gangplank in it's rightful place to unfurl the sails. I held the wheel tightly. Ready for the wind to pull the ship whichever way it would take it, and if I have to I'd pull it in it's rightful direction.

I felt my arms shaking with the fearful anticipation of finally being able to go out to deep water. I just kept taking large breaths to ease myself.

When the sails began to pull tight, the ship jumped forward slightly and I felt the wheel pulling out to the water instead of the shore. That was a good sign.

"Tania, turn to starboard! We're going North, North-East!" Nami shouted, pointing in the direction I needed to take the ship to.

"Aye!" I yelled back.

I pulled the wheel hard and felt the ship turn. I never realized how amazing it would feel to be in charge of something so important! I also never realized how much I would really enjoy it. As the Thousand Sunny started out to the open water, and the shoreline of the island was slowly disappearing behind us I felt a smile tugging at my lips. The breeze was brushing my hair out of my face and even though I could neither feel the coolness of it or the heat of the sun shining I was happy we had good weather.

Although, knowing the Grand Line, it wouldn't always last long. So I needed to enjoy this while I could.

"Alright. You can straighten out, we are heading straight for our destination and the sky is clear. If there are any strange weather patterns, I'll let you know what you need to do!" Nami said to me as she stood below my 'Helmsman Perch'.

I gave her a curt nod and she walked off to join Robin who was sitting in the lounge chairs on the deck. I wasn't jealous at all that they were relaxing and I was up here doing my job.

"Franky, if you'd like to go work on something, I wouldn't mind. I didn't think I'd feel so comfortable as I do right now," I explained.

"If you are sure you are okay with it," he said.

I smiled and nodded twice for him to know I was sure.

"Okay, I'll be down below if you need me, send one of the guys to get me."

I was finally left alone with my new job. I looked out around me, holding the wheel firmly in my grasp, and admired the open waters. The top of the ocean rippled to unseen currents and creatures hidden in it's depths. I couldn't help but think of how soothing it was to finally feel like I was apart of something. I'm a crewmember of the Straw Hat Pirates! I was under the orders of one of the top rookies of the Grand Line! I had a high bounty.

But most of all, I had nakama. Friends! Even though Amaya and Cherie will always be my friends, no matter what, the three of us knew our dreams would never coincide with each other. I know Cherie wanted her own restaurant and Amaya wanted a simple life of marriage and children. I had always wanted adventure.

Now that I am on the topic of those two, I realize that I owe them a letter or two!

My journey felt like it was just beginning. We all had our roles and responsibilities and I finally had mine. The breeze, although I could not understand if it was cool or warm, was a nice sensation against my bare skin and the saltiness of the air was a remarkable scent. This continued for a few hours. Nami would come up every now and again to help me adjust my bearings. I had to ask once or twice which way she meant for me to turn, because face it. I don't fully understand the nautical terms of port and starboard and having an issue with directions is going to be truly horrid if Nami is ever indisposed, since I am the Helmsmen it would be my duty to steer the ship and navigate to the next island. Maybe someone would assist me?

Maybe I shouldn't think of such awful things.

We reached a high rocky area when Nami told me to stop. I set up anchor and climbed down the staircase to where everyone had huddled around a small submarine in the shape of a shark. I was not sure what we were going to do, but I didn't dare question it. Just waited for some sort of explanation.

I didn't really get one. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were fawning over the piece of technology as Franky looked on like a proud mother introducing her child to her friends. Which that pretty much is exactly what it was.

They gathered three volunteers to go into the machine and to survey the depths below. Franky tried to get me to go so that I might operate it, but Robin kindly intervened stating that I might like a bit of a breather. I was most grateful for her diversion.

So it was settled. Robin, Brook and Luffy – who was much to excited to allow anyone to tell him 'no' – filed into the machine before Franky lowered it into the sea below.

I leaned over the railing, slightly, to watch them descend. The bubbles from the machine became less frequent so I backed away and went to sit with the others who were now huddled around a table with a Den-Den Mushi placed at its center. Nami picked up the receiver.

"How is it Robin, Brook, Luffy?" She asked.

"_No good, it's all dark_," came Robin's reply.

Luffy and Brook's voices were heard in the background, "_It's all daaaark! Hey! Hey something just shined over there!"_

_"Isn't that an eye of a sea monster?! Oh, I'm going to die! Ah, but I'm already dead! Yohohohoho!" _He paused, "_Ah that's right, Nami-san. What kind of panties are you wearing today?"_

I glanced at our navigator to see her face burn red with anger, "SHUT UP! TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!"

Thinking back on the way here, I still felt as though I hadn't quite fit in. Everyone had gone through so much with one another and I felt my time with them had not given me the opportunity to get to really know them. I had a feel for their personalities, but my interactions had become lesser and further in between as my obligation to manning the Helm had taken precedence. I hoped that when we got to FishmenIsland that I would perhaps find some way to bond with them once again as we had a Kaihou Springs. Even if the bonding session was minimal and rather violent.

As long as I don't get stuck in any embarrassing situations where I run for someone's help again, I think it might just be fine!

Perhaps, now that we were anchored in place I could try to get in to the conversation. When I looked back down at the group I noted that Luffy, Brook and Robin had made it back to the deck and were talking about not seeing any island, I sighed into my hand.

As if I didn't know something bad was going to happen, I felt the Thousand Sunny jerk slightly from place just as a large seamonster rose from water.

"What the- it's like a water bunny?" I blubbered, backing away from it. Sure enough the monster had prominent rabbit-like features and was about to leap forward onto the deck when Luffy rifled his fist into its abdominal area. If fish had abdomens. Is that a thing?

"Wait! It spit something out!" I heard Sanji say from below me.

I trained my towards the large mouth of the creature and I saw the silhouette of what I assumed was a somewhat large fish. Well, not large compared to the water-bunny.

"Is it a fish?" Asked Luffy.

"No, I think it's a person!" Usopp shouted.

"It – it can't be!~" I heard Sanji yell right before whatever it was had landed on top of him. A smaller creature fell beside the two.

I watched as the large fish sat herself up with her arms – wait… arms? Fish don't have arms, do they? No. Don't be silly, of course they don't. Then that would mean….

"Aaaaggh! I landed on a human!" The girl yelled, "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"MERMAID?!" Everyone yelled in unison.

She was taken aback. Her face distorted and she screamed again, "I'm surprised! There are a lot of humans!"

We stood in silence for a brief moment as the initial shock left all of us. The mermaid's face slackened and she smiled.

"Thank you very much for saving me before I got digested!" She explained, "I'm easily eaten by marine animals. This is about the 20th time!"

She brightened up further as an idea must've crossed her mind, "I know how I'll thank you! Do you like takoyaki?"

Before anyone could say anything Luffy leapt forward eagerly, "Yes! Takoyaki is my favourite!"

"Alright! That'll be 500 beli!"

Wait, what did she just say?

"This is no store!" The small creature piped in.

The mermaid's face, yet again, distorted upon realizing her mistake. Seemingly everyone was gaping at her as well and for once in my life, I didn't feel quite as stupid. No offence to her or anything! She's probably just nervous! I mean, I would be too if I was thrown unexpectedly onto a ship full of people I really didn't know or trust. Well, I guess I technically have already been there.

Once everyone calmed down – again. The mermaid introduced herself as Caimie. Sanji, as per is usually obsessive self, began to dance around cheerfully. Proclaiming his excitement on meeting a mermaid for the first time and commenting on how cute she was. Caimie was luckily oblivious to his ways and just laughed lightly at his antics.

"What about Kokoro-baasan? She didn't count?" Usopp muttered.

I didn't know who this Kokoro woman was, but it immediately put a harsh damper on Sanji's mood. He was making an ill face and mumbling darkly under his breath. I assumed she was someone they met previous to meeting myself and thought best not to ask as it must be a sore subject for at least one of us on board.

I was immediately met by a flurry of different reactions.

Luffy felt disgusted by this Kokoro-baasan being a mermaid and was punched by Nami.

Brook peculiarly asked Caimie for money – I suppose his usual question for females didn't apply – and scared the mermaid. Sanji punched him out of anger.

Caimie laughed at Brook when he opened his skull. Really? She changed her tune that quickly?

"Do you poop?" Luffy asked. My captain is seriously embarrassing!

"Don't!" Sanji yelled, just as Caimie was about to answer.

My attention was drawn to the creature who had wandered a small ways away from the group. Apparently Luffy saw him too and poked the little guy on the cheek. Do starfish have cheeks? So many questions!

"Oh! I almost forgot! This is Pappaggu! My pet and my master! He's a starfish!" Caimie introduced us.

"Pet and master?" Nami asked for us all.

I listened to the two of them explain their situation, yet for me the master part was still left a mystery. Apparently the little starfish guy was a famous clothing designer in FishmanIsland. Which is cool and all, but how he explained that he thought he was human before he realized he was a starfish was the reason behind how he could speak was pretty farfetched. I felt that he could be lying just to get a thrill out of fooling us into believing a story. If that were the case, he didn't show his amusement.

We all sat around and talked idly as introductions were passed around. Nami had gestured to me standing by the helm. I held the wheel with one hand and offered her a friendly salute. I didn't really talk at all. I was just watching their interactions. Still unsure exactly where I fit in with the group. I could think of this later.

Before I could continue my pondering, Caimie's den-den-mushi went off.

"Hello? Hacchin? Sorry! I got lost… where are you now?" She asked cheerfully.

Sinister laughter came from the other end of the line. That didn't sound right, "Caimie, huh? Do you know to whom you are speaking? This aein't Hacchi!"

Caimie was taken by surprise.

"This is Makuro of the Idiotic Makuro Crew!" Announced the man on the other end, the people around him yelled at him for calling his own crew idiotic.

Robin voiced her concern, something most of us were thinking. I was also unsure of what we were going to do. Clearly, this information upset Caimie.

"Well! What on earth are you doing with Hacchin's den-den mushi?!" she asked, quite angrily I might add.

"Why, because we beat up your precious Hacchi, of course!" The guy continued to laugh, along with his crew.

Caimie refused to believe that would happen. "That isn't possible! Hacchin would never be defeated by someone like you!"

"That is true, normally guys like us wouldn't be able to beat a guy like him. Fortunately we had the help from the Flying Fish Riders!"

The men on the other end put Hacchi on the den-den mushi to speak to Caimie. To convince her that they really did have him in submission. I felt bad as the little mermaid looked positively concerned for him. As the conversation went on I heard him mention something about selling an Octopus Fishman.

Selling? Where are they that they could sell a living person? It isn't like I was unaware of slavery, but I never thought I would hear or see it first hand. This poor guy!

"You wanna try to save him? We are at Sabaody Archipelago, five kilometres east of Grove 44. The Flying Fish Riders base! Come and get him!"

No one spoke up for a moment after the tell-tale 'click' was heard. Except Luffy, of course he would ignore the situation and ask for the Takoyaki. Seriously, I like him and all, but he seems to think about food way too much!

"Luffy!" I spoke, a little apprehensive, "I don't think this is the time to be thinking about food! Didn't you just listen to what was happening?"

I let go of the wheel and wandered down the stairs to get to the same level. Everyone was crowded around Caimie as I paused beside Nami. She had her arms crossed and a thoughtful look on her face. Something must've been bothering her, but I summed it up to being simply just worried about that Hacchi guys situation.

"I'm sorry, Luffy. Could I make you Takoyaki another time? I need to go save my friend!" She said, matter-of-factly.

I couldn't help but doubt the fact that this small mermaid could do much to help her friend. She almost got eaten by a sea monster! How was she supposed to go up against these guys? Highly doubtful!

"Wait a minute," Nami uncrossed her arms, "I hate to interfere, but if you're going to save your friend from those kidnappers…."

Wait? Is she offering?!

"We'd be glad to help you!" She placed an arm around my shoulder, taking me offgaurd, and gestured to Usopp and Frankie that were behind us, "Actually, _these_ guys will help you."

I allowed myself to smile briefly at her action. I knew it. Oh, maybe this helping Caimie thing will help me bond with the crew? I hope.

"In return, you can show us how to get to FishmanIsland!" She finished.

"Ah," I said. Now I know where she was going with this! Makes sense.

"Really?" Caimie was beaming, "You would help me get my friend back?"

Luffy nodded with enthusiasm, "Yeah. Who is this Hacchi guy anyways?"

"He runs the Takoyaki shop I work at! He makes the best Takoyaki ever!"

I could have guessed that this would push Luffy's enthusiasm over the edge. He felt like this would be a great opportunity to save food. I don't know if he even was all that concerned with the guys actual life, but I am sure I am wrong. Luffy is a kind person, so I am sure saving the guys life is more important to him than the food.

Maybe?

Caimie began gathering fish from the sea to show us where we were to go. I took that as my cue to get back to the Helm. I rushed up the stairs and took my place by the wheel. Awaiting further instructions.

The fish were astounding! They began to gather together, forming an arrow in the water's surface! I was definitely writing about this to Cherie and Amaya! I met a mermaid, and I see an intelligent school of fish! Well, that was pretty cool!

"Tania, turn the wheel to four o'clock," Robin said.

"Of course!" I said, smiling. Off we go!

Zoro finally joined us. I didn't even really realize that he hadn't been with us. I suppose he was up in the perch, working out or something, because he was shirt-le-ss. Shirtless? I haven't seen a boy actually shirtless before.

I flushed at the thought. Oh that's embarrassing!

The speed began to pick up. I followed the fish along, adjusting the wheel when appropriate, but it seemed to be mostly a straight shot to our destination. I was enjoying the wind against my face. Just the movement was refreshing. Well, as refreshing as it can get, considering I can't really feel it.

"So, what is this Sabaody Archipelago like? I guess you've probably been there?" I asked.

Pappaggu looked up at me, "Ah well, I guess I should probably warn you. It's not just the one gang of kidnappers in these parts. Sabaody is home to many more gangs like them!"

I hunched my shoulders in a shudder. Last thing I would want is to be kidnapped! I am going to cling to someone the entire time I am there! No doubt about that!

"Human slave trading is a big business there! And Fishmen fetch a bigger price, so that's why the Makuro Crew has been after Caimie for a long time! Hacchi was probably worried that we hadn't returned and went looking for us. That's probably how he got himself caught."

Caimie was upset with this revelation. "That must be it," she looked down at her tail, "It's all my fault! Hacchin is such a nice guy!"

I turned the wheel slightly left as the fish began to bow towards that direction. I assume we must be getting somewhat close. I couldn't quite see anything on the horizon yet, though.

"Hmm, he's an Octupus Fishman and called Hacchi? Kind of reminds me of some idiot we fought with a while ago." Zoro mused. He was now seated on the deck with a glass of water. I guess the sun was out and it must be hot.

"Yeah, if it is him, I wouldn't really want to save him. Couldn't be, though…" Sanji responded.

"Who are you guys talking about?" I asked. I felt like such an outsider.

"Hmm? Back when it was just a few of us, we fought these guys in Nami's hometown. A bunch of Fishmen," Zoro explained, "Nothing to worry about."

"Well, I wasn't worried…" I mumbled. I wasn't very satisfied with his explanation, but I decided to deal with it.

I didn't have time to ask for more information because Pappaggu began to tell us about the Flying Fish Riders. I suppose they were more important to know about then past enemies.

"Their boss is named Iron Mask Duval, nobody knows what his true face looks like. The thing about him is that he seems to be looking for someone. Always checking out the ships that pass throught Sabaody Archipelago."

Luffy just laughed it off, "Hey, don't worry! We'll save the Takoyaki!"

Still thinking with his stomach.

I continued to keep hold of the wheel. We continued to go straight ahead. I looked onto the horizon past the shifting waters and squinting into the distance. Waiting for a landmass to appear somewhere out there, what I did see was a few things that were way off the surface of the water. Somewhere off in the sky.

"Hey, what is that?" I asked to no one.

"AGGH! IT'S THE FLYING FISH RIDERS!" Pappaggu screamed from below.

"EH?"

Luffy was searching the waters for them, but of course they weren't there. Before I could even react Franky was beside me at the helm, assisting in manoeuvring away from them as the dropped some explosives at the bow of the ship. The noise unnerved me as I heard wood splitting and sparking from the impact. I readied myself for another impact as the flew back over, only to have them continue flying off into the distance. Why aren't they continuing to attack? Were they looking for Caimie and decided that they couldn't fight the crew that she was with? I hope they were afraid of them!

"Where are they going?" Usopp yelled. Chopper and him were both attempting to put of the small fires left behind by the explosives.

Robin walked calmly towards where they had flown off to, "It looks like they received some type of communication. An order to retreat? I can't see why…"

Luffy wasn't taking the moment too seriously. He was franticly waving his arms around, babbling about trying one of the flying fish. I like my feet on solid ground, thank you!

"We'll be seeing them again at the place we are heading to. It's probably best we be prepared for when we get there," Sanji mused.

I couldn't help, but agree with him. So did Usopp, clearly as he suggested bringing up the cannons to fire them out of the sky. Well, that would be nic!

I looked off onto the horizon and saw something in the distance, "Well, better prepare fast! I see something in the distance!"

I pointed to what looked like the top of a building that stood off in the distance. The rest of the Strawhats turned where I had been pointing and they seemed eager to get there, now.

"Good eye! We'll be there in a few minutes!" Franky announced to the rest.

I kept an eye to the skies. I didn't want those guys to fly at us again. While I tried to concentrate on my surroundings, I couldn't help but wonder what I was going to do once we got there. Surely there was going to be a huge fight that would break out and I didn't like the idea that the place we were coming up on had such little footing and so much water. These guys fought from the sky! The last thing I would want to do is become a burden by being blown off the deck and into the water just to become dead weight!

I would have to stay alert!

The crew's base was had a bay shaped dock. Mostly built from what seemed like random planks of wood, it didn't seem like it really belonged there. Like this base was not an island, but rather a large ship. Kind of like Sanji's floating restaurant that I heard about. A landmark that isn't really land.

The more we approached it the more nervous I got. What was going to happen next?

Hesitantly I announced to everyone, "We're here! This is the place right?"

"I'll save him in a flash, Caimie-chan~!" Sanji said. Hearts in his eyes, like usual.

"Thank you, Sanji-san!" Caimie said, "Everyone! Be careful! The Makuro crew alone has caught me about thirty times now!"

I was thankful. Finally someone who had worse luck with people than I did! That's, actually not very nice for me to think, is it?

"This place seems kind of quiet, don't you think?" I asked Franky, who was still standing beside me. I was steering into the bay, but couldn't hear anything except for Luffy's excitement and the water hitting the sides of the Sunny.

"Hmm, this place is pretty quiet," Frankie agreed, "It's like a village on the water, but do they even have a reason for being here?"

"I was thinking the same thing," I replied.

As we began getting closer, I saw a cage dangling right in the center of the bay. Really? You are going to put your prisoner on display for us to see so easily? Do you really think we wouldn't know this was a trap?

"Hacchin! We're coming for you!" Caimie yelled.

Pappaggu joined in, "Makuro! Show yourself!"

"Look! He's in the cage!" Caimie pointed. Both of the our sea friends began to get very excited.

"Yeah! There isn't even any enemies around! They must be off having a snack!"

"Are you guys even trying to be serious?" Franky asked, "No matter which way you look at it this whole thing screams 'trap!' The bad guys must be hiding somewhere ready to make their move on us!"

"Whoa! You're amazing!"

"I didn't even think of such a low down dirty trick!"

"That's why you both get captured so easily!" Franky was practically jumping at them in frustration.

I would've laughed had it not been for the situation.

"Nyu! I'm right here! Don't worry about me!" I heard a voice coming from the cage in front of us. I noticed that there was a dark figure inside. Like, literally dark as in he was all black.

"Yaah! Are you okay? Are you burnt?" Caimie shouted.

"No, no! This is – never mind that. More importantly! You've got to get out of here!" Hacchi said, "I'm strong, remember? I can get out of here, you just get away!"

One could really feel his panic. He really was worried about Caimie, which was quite sweet, but…

"He's covered in ink," I said. Why did he cover himself in ink?

Below some of the original Strawhats were talking, I heard Zoro ask Nami about whether or not the guy was familiar to him. She seemed a bit suspicious. Do they still think he may be that one Fishman they fought a while back?

"Hey! How is Arlong doing?" Sanji shouted at Hacchi.

Who was Arlong, again?

"Nyu? Oh, him and the others are all still prisoners of the Marines. I'm the only one that escaped and managed to make a Takoyaki shop like I had always wanted," Hacchi explained.

Wait, so he is the same guy they were thinking about? Small world!

"Err, what are we doing now?" I questioned quietly.

"EHH?! SO IT WAS YOU?" Luffy yelled, "YOU'RE THAT CRAZY OCTO-HACCHI FROM ARLONGS CREW? LIKE HELL WE'D SAVE YOU!"

…

"But your Takoyaki… is it really that good?"

"Typical Luffy. Getting caught between appetite and reason," Sanji shook his head before puffing on his cigarette.

"So, you guys were friends of Hacchi's all along?!" Caimie sounded surprised.

Zoro barely twisted to face her. The look on his face was enough to get and answer from, but he still grunted a simple, "We aien't friends."

That would have sent me running.

With all the excitement I barely missed Usopp looking up at me, "Hey! We're turning the ship around!"

"Eh? You sure?" I asked. We came all this way. This guy, didn't seem like a bad guy to me, but then again I never had to fight him.

Truthfully, he doesn't seem like brightest person in the world.

"I- I can't just leave you like this! Pappaggu!" Caimie yelled. She was moving towards the railing of the ship's deck, before I realized what she was doing, she was already jumping, "You always save us! Now I'm going to save you!"

"Nyu! Wait! Caimie, it's a trap!" Hacchi bellowed.

I hadn't started moving the ship, so I ran towards the railing and looked down at the water. Rippling where she had just leapt in. I was considering that she may have swam towards Hacchi, until the water rippled again and out popped three Fishman holding Caimie and Pappaggu! Really! It was that quick that they got caught!

"Oh, c'mon! That's just pathetic!" Usopp blanched, voicing the thought we all obviously were having.

"I think that Hacchi guy really does have his hands full with these two," I reasoned. I kind of wanted to help him, because clearly these two needed some type of protector and as it seems, he has been doing so for a long time!

I could see Sanji was getting antsy, "Those little- that's it! I don't care, I'm going to save Caimie!"

Nami put her hand up to stop him from jumping ship too, "Wait a minute, Sanji! I've decided. Lets save Hacchi, too!"

"Ehh?"

"Well, Hacchi is alright. Actually, he's pretty harmless. Besides, we did promise Caimie, didn't we?

Luffy turned around and was drooling his eyes had taken the shape of Takoyaki, "Alright, if you say so. I guess there is no helping it. Let's save the Octo-boy, too."

"Let's be honest, I am sure he had come to that conclusion a long time ago," I smiled. I didn't know Luffy for that long, but I knew his stomach. When he wanted food that was all he could think about.

That was when Luffy leapt into action. Literally. He sprung from his place into the air and through his arms into the direction of Caimie and Pappaggu. He caught them both around their waists and pulled them out of the clutches of Makuro's crew. With a quick twist in mid air he spun around and brought them towards the makeshift dock on the other side of Hacchi's cage. He landed swiftly on his feet and looked back with a smirk on his face.

Oh Kami. The fighting is about to start!

"Oi! Zoro! Cut Octo-boy's cage and ropes!" Luffy ordered.

From the main deck I saw Zoro flick the guard of one of his swords. Dislodging the blade from it's sheathe before grabbing the hilt in his other hand, "Gotcha!"

"Nyu! I- I am in your debt, Strawhat!" Hacchi said, "You need to watch out, thought! You are surrounded by the Flying Fish Riders!"

"Heh, from the sky or the sea, you just try it!" Luffy announced, "We're gunna kick your asses good! EVERYONE! LET'S GET THEM!"

I couldn't help but feel pumped, too. Luffy had a way about him that made people feel how he wanted them to feel. He'd make a great dictator!

"Dammit all! We're getting that mermaid back!" One of Makuro's crew cried out. Maybe it was Makuro, himself. Truthfully I never did learn who was who.

Before I even heard the water splashing, Zoro, Sanji and Chopper leapt from the lower deck up to where I was standing. Afterwards, I saw several large fish burst forth from the surrounding waters. Each one having a man perched on it's back

Luffy looked at them soaring in the sky. Without hesitation he stretched his arms at one of them and caught the man's shoulders. His arms shrank, brining him fullspeed towards the rider. Luffy was laughing the entire time, happy that he finally go to try flying one of those things.

The other riders flew over the Sunny and were dropping bombs at our decks. I heard Usopp shouting out to watch for the flying explosives when Sanji jumped into the air. He spun his body around and with precision that only he could accomplish, kicked the bombs one-by-one away from us. He was angry that they'd drop them onto woman, of course.

"Luffy's riding one of the fish!" Chopper screamed in terror.

"What -," I started, looking back towards where Luffy had been, I saw a man getting thrown off his flying fish and Luffy taking the reins. He seemed to be enjoying himself until all of the fish took a nosedive back into the water. With Luffy included.

"Ahh! Luffy!" Both Brook and Chopper ran for the railing before any of us could stop them and dove in after them. I, too ran to the edge, but caught myself in time. Knowing full well I'd drop like and anchor and never get back to the surface on my own.

"Whaaa! Guys! Help?!" I yelled towards the able bodied members of the crew.

Franky jumped in after them. Even Nami dove in to pull them out. Not saying that she was mean and let them drown, I just never thought of her as the helping type. Just saying.

It took them a few minutes to pull them to the surface and over to the Sunny. I tore myself away from the Helm, meeting them all at the lower deck. I sat down and pushed my body through the railing, making sure I had a good hold on it so that I wouldn't slip in.

First to come back was Nami, holding up both a mini Chopper and Brook. I figured it wouldn't be so hard to life them both. Chopper was small, and Brook's only weight came from bone density, wet clothing and hair. Nami shoved Brook closer to me and I grabbed the back of his jacket, pulling him out of the water. Next Nami climbed back up. I helped steady her as she carried Chopper on one shoulder. She threw him, unceremoniously beside Brook. Franky showed up next, with no help from any of us he put Luffy onto the deck and began to pull himself up on his own.

The three Fruit users started to babble their own individual apologies.

".. and why the hell did you two jump in after him?!" Franky exclaimed, obviously annoyed at the two.

"Seriously! It's a pain for us, too, you know! Having to fish you three Hammers out of the water! Idiots! Stop giving us extra work!" Nami slapped them upside the head.

There cam a commotion from the water and when I looked up from the scene before me I saw that Zoro had successfully broken Hacchi out of his confines. He was nonchalant about the whole thing, but I could see the Fishman was overjoyed at being released. He was expressing his gratitude, vehemently.

Makuro's crew readied themselves for a fight. They were confidant that the three of them could take out Hacchi no problem, but they clearly are not as strong (or smart) as they thought they were, when Hacchi punched them straight out of the water and sent them flying. I just snorted, it was all I could do to not laugh at the kidnapper's idiocy!

Caimie and Hacchi shared a heartfelt hug. They were happy to be in one another's company. Something told me that there was something more going on between those two, but I couldn't quite figure it out. They were interrupted, though, when a Flying Fish Rider had come out from the water and was about to dive at them. He was shouting things at them about who they should be worried about.

Before they could really get close to them, Zoro comes out of nowhere and slices them up. Like, he literally came out of nowhere! What can I say, I can't track his movements! He sheathed his swords as the enemies collapsed into a heap of limbs and rubble.

"You should watch yourself," he said, simply, looking back at them over his shoulder, "Leave the rest to us. Get back."

"Thank you, Zoro. I'm sorry for back then," Hacchi said, he also looked relieved now, "I cut you up pretty bad with my technique."

Zoro looked a bit pissed off, "What do you mean? You didn't even land a single hit!"

"Nyu! Really?"

My attention was brought back to the Flying Fish Riders as one of them swooped down over my head. So close I could practically feel the fishes scales brush past my hair. I turned around to watch it fly off just as Usopp landed a direct hit on the guy. Sending both fish and rider into the water, smoking from the impact.

"Right on, Usopp!" I cheered.

"Haha! Did you see that, everyone!" Usopp responded. I think he was hoping for more attention.

There was an announcement. I didn't know where it came from, but the guy mentioned something about one million in medical fees. Medical fees? Why would he be offering someone something like that? Unless…

Unless whoever is receiving the fees is bound to be injured! I wasn't the only one who came to that conclusion. A large man with an even larger club was currently divebombing us at that moment. Luffy and Sanji jumped into action, right over my head and attacked the guy together. Sanji managed a direct hit to the rider's face while Luffy pile-drived the fish into our lower deck, knocking the thing unconscious.

"There! That'll be for dinner, tonight!" Luffy announced, brushing his hands clear of dirt.

More of them swooped overhead. I could barely keep count of how many were still up there.

"Man! Do we really have to take them all down?" Usopp asked, seemingly on the same page as myself.

"I guess that's what we should be doing," I said, "But which one is their leader?"

Luffy didn't really seem to care about taking out any of them, "Dammit! I just want to ride one of them! Don't think I just gave up because of what happened last time!"

"Oh, would you please give that up! I am not saving you again!" Nami yelled.

Brook finally stirred from his place on the deck beside me. Pulling himself to a semi-kneeling position and his head bowed, he grabbed his cane in two hands, "It would be a shame if I could not even lend a hand."

Brook got to his feet and straightened out, revealing the hidden blade within his cane he looked up at the riders, "It is about time we reduced the numbers somewhat. It isn't much, but please observe carefully."

Okay, so when did Brook start acting this cool?

He leapt straight up into the air, just in time to be placed in front of one of the herds of riders in the sky. He swung his sword out briefly and I could've sworn I saw dancing musical notes, but maybe I was imagining it.

That group of riders began to act strangely and eventually their flying patterns were impossible to read. Some of them crashed into the waters below. Brook continued to make quick work of the rest, flying, jumping and dancing his way to everyone. I quickly realized that he had been putting them to sleep! Well, that was definitely one way of defeating the enemy!

That was what I liked about the Straw Hats. They were opposed to just blatantly killing their opponents. It was respectable.

It was then that Luffy decided that now was a good time to try and ride the damn fish again. He pulled himself up to one of the guys and was attempting to dislodge the rider. This time he wasn't so lucky.

"Luffy!" We all yelled out. He had just crashed into one of the huts! The dust was settling little by little, but no noise had come from the hut since the crash.

Back over towards where Zoro was now kneeling, Brook continued to run along the top of the water, slowly sinking I saw him make a final leap onto the dock a few feet away. Although Zoro barely did anything, he seemed tired for some reason and Brook just lay near him. They both seemed to be talking quietly amongst themselves, but they were both safe, so that was all that mattered to me.

Another Rider flew at Zoro, almost cutting him down, but Hacchi saved him and in turn Zoro and Brook saved Hacchi. I don't know what I am to think of those three at the moment. Who is going to save who next?

The rest of the crew who were on the Sunny with me began defending the ship one-by-one. I sat helplessly on the lower deck as each one of them took a Rider out on their own and it made me feel ridiculous. I needed to learn to fight and I needed to do that soon!

Usopp made the suggestion that we move the ship to the dock, but before I could pick myself up, Franky shut down the idea saying that these guys weren't going to give us the opportunity to move now that they had us where they wanted.

I sighed. I wish they'd tell me to do something.

"RUN!"

Run?

I looked towards Zoro's group again to see Luffy running towards the Sunny, debris flying behind him has a loud, but low moaning sounds arose from the ruins.

"It's the mask guy and a cow!"

"A cow?" I asked to no one, "How is a cow scary – OH MY KAMI IT'S HUGE!"

Out of the wreckage came a large man riding what looked like to be a large cow. Now, this guy was probably taller than Brook. And our skeleton friend is more than eight feet tall, so that means this guy is ridiculously big! He wore an iron mask which told me that he was that Duval character we had heard about. The leader of the kidnapping group.

"You aren't mosquitos!" he yelled, "You're the Flying Fish Riders, dammit!"

"He destroyed his own base!" Usopp announced, even though we could clearly see that.

"I don't need this place any more! As long as I kill the Straw Hat Crew!"

His men became nervous and attempted to make excuses. Trying to make up for what they felt they did wrong, but Duval had something else in mind. I never realized this guy would start a monologue!

"I didn't enter this human trade business because I liked it! You all understand that, don't you?!" he started, "This is a glorious day! Today is the day that the man who I've wanted kill. The man that has haunted my dreams is right before my eyes! There really is –"

"Hey, don't you think he is looking at us?" Usopp asked, confused.

"I think you're right, Usopp," I agreed, "He is looking right at us."

"Even if it comes down to use stabbing at each other, I will kill you!" He became more heated, "I have wanted to meet you, BLACK LEG SANJI!"

"Huh?" Sanji muttered.

I picked myself up from the deck and back onto my feet. I looked between the two and wondered what Sanji had done to him to make him so angry. I also wondered why Sanji didn't seem to understand why he was so mad at him. I mean, I guess the cook isn't exactly well liked by some people – Zoro – but I don't know if he has really done anything to someone so horrible that they would want to kill him and everyone involved with him. That was just outrageous!

"Think Sanji! Did you piss anyone off at the Restaurant? That has to be the place!" Nami pushed him for an answer.

Sanji lifted his hands, thinking and counting who he had pissed off. "Well, if we are thinking about way back when, I made a lot of people have a grudge against me!"

I couldn't believe that he hardly looked ashamed of the fact.

"Don't just sit on your ass, Black Leg! This is something recent!" Duval shouted. He pulled one of his weapons up from his side and shot several harpoons at us. Out of reflex I ducked out of the way and landed on the ground beside Usopp. Feeling one graze my shoulder. I reached up as the pain hit and I flinched. Instantly I felt dizzy and nauseous.

"There is something weird about these harpoons!" Usopp told us. I lifted my head slowly, regretting even moving.

"These have scorpion poison on them! If they get you, you'll be dead in three minutes!" Duval chuckled.

"OH NO! I'VE BEEN HIT!" I panicked. Jumping up quicker now, the dizziness hit me harder than before and I just fell backwards onto my butt, then throwing my head back again I just laid myself out on the deck.

"You'll be fine later!" Nami said, although she looked upset for me.

"I hope I just fall asleep this time," I muttered, unmoving, "I suck."

I laid back and closed my eyes. The numbness started in my arms and neck area. I would feel what I thought was a nervous twitch in my eyes and some of my facial features. I couldn't hear properly. Everything that was being said was hollow sounding and distant. Voices turned into infinite echoes and my body felt light for a bit. I never did fall asleep, but at least nothing was painful. It was actually weird to feel complete numbness for about a minute. The distant voices turned back to normal and the numbness drained away. I thought I had been lying there for only two or three minutes.

I sprung up from my place, making Chopper and Usopp jump away from me in shock of my sudden movement. I looked at the guy who was speaking.

"Who the Hell is that?" I asked.

"No time to explain!" Franky shouted at me, "We got bigger problems!"

He gestured upwards, so I looked and saw a giant anchor being positioned above our heads. This didn't look good. I picked myself up, trying to forget the stiffness of my muscles as the last of the effects worked their way out.

Usopp looked at Frank in a frenzy, "We've got to dodge with a burst or the paddle?!"

"No use! Usopp, get on the bow!" Franky ordered, "We've gotta use our secret weapon!"

"Wait! You mean –" I stopped talking and followed Franky to the Helm. I steadied myself against the wheel as Usopp made his way to the bow.

The mane of our bow's figurehead began to spin rapidly when Franky pulled one of the levers nearby the wheel. We were about to use a secret evasion technique!

"Chicken voyage!" Franky shouted.

The force given off by the mane pushed back the Sunny just in time fore the anchor to miss and drop into the sea in front of the ship. I steadied the wheel as so we didn't end up going off course. The last thing we would want is to muss up the rudder so that the Sunny would veer off course and crash into the dock!

"Don't think dodging is all we can do! Tania, pull that lever!" Franky said.

I just smiled back and pulled the lever he was talking about. I read the manual after all and I knew what was going to happen next.

Luffy was excited to see Sunny's mouth open to reveal a huge cannon inside. His eyes began to gleam like a child with a new toy. Which, that practically explains Luffy's personality at any given time.

"Usopp! Get as many in the sight as possible, then lock on and pull that lever!"

I didn't know what kind of force would be put behind this cannon fire, so when Usopp pulled the lever, I was very surprised. The sheer volume and size of the explosion was massive! I had to cover my ears and look away for a second before turning back to survey the damage!

It was awesome! Now I sound like Luffy.

I didn't get too excited, though, because before anything was really said Caimie had came back with Sanji. Hell, I didn't even know that they had been missing the entire time. I am not even going to ask about that. It seems Sanji was suffering from a nosebleed as Caimie had held his face to her chest for too long. She was completely oblivious as to why that had happened.

Luffy finally was squaring off with Duval. At least, I realized the unmasked guy on the cow was Duval! Luffy commented on the guys lack of grunts and that made him pissed.

"In that case, why don't you try Motoboro on for size! Countless fools have fallen to his mighty horns! They've even been known to tear holes in village dams and when locked in a cage, he will just break free!" Duval bragged. I think this guy was grasping for straws, by now.

The giant cow charged at Luffy and our captain managed to stop his barrage quite quickly. Luffy said something to him and the cow was stunned. It threw off Duval and ran off a small distance before collapsing on its side. What the Hell did Luffy say to make it react like that?!

Robin paced forward, "It didn't look like he even attacked it. He won just by talking to it."

"What, you mean he psyched him out? That cow just fainted, though!" Usopp said, leaning over the railing as it to get a better look.

"Is that even possible?" Franky asked.

"Yeah really," I said. Not really sure about it either.

Duval stood up from the ground. He was covered in dust and dirt and he just seemed more angry than ever. He even started cursing at all of us! Then again, I can't say I don't blame him! His entire crew was defeated and his home was destroyed!

The cook had made it to the dock and was walking towards Luffy and Duval. His head was down and his hair was covering his face. His clothes were dripping from the extent of water that had soaked into his clothes.

"Wait, Luffy," Sanji said, "I want you to leave this asshole for me to finish off."

"I AIN' GONDA DIE! NOT'S AS LONG'S AS YOU'RE STILL LIVIN' N' PIRATIN'! MY LIFE OF PEACE AIN' NEVER GONDA COME BACK! I'M DA ONE WHO'S SICK O' DEM FALSE ACCUSATIONS!" Duval shouted at Sanji. He lifted his last weapon and fired several shots that were dodged easily by our cook.

"Shut the hell up! I don't want to see that stupid face any more than you do! THAT FACE SHOULDN'T DAMN WELL EXIST!" Sanji jumped at Duval and began his assault on his face. No, seriously, Sanji began frantically beating the guys face with the soles of his feet. With one final hit Duval was finally down for the count, unmoving he stayed there. Finally this was all over!

Caimie, Pappaggu and Hacchi cheered loudly. Everyone else just seemed satisfied. Except for Sanji who was still fuming after the guy went down. I finally realized that Duval had looked like Sanji's wanted poster. That was what all this was about?

"Well, we should get out of here," Luffy announced.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to get everyone on the ship. I was, once again, back at the Helm, steering the ship out of the dock leaving the Flying Fish Riders behind us. Hacchi stood beside me, giving directions to their floating Takoyaki shop. When he had first mentioned his shop being nearby, Luffy all but threw all of us onto the deck in a hurry. Clearly all this excitement has made him hungry. Truthfully, I was pretty starved myself.<p>

"Nyu! See in the distance? That's my ship!" Hacchi pointed to a small boat anchored nearly two thousand feet from our position. It was a decent size for a floating shop!

"Ah, I see it! Thank you Hacchi!" I said with a smile, correcting the angle of the wheel a slight degree, just to get our direction on the right course.

Hacchi blushed at my thanks and offered his own gratitude, "No, no! I should be thanking all of you! You saved me and Caimie! I could never repay you all for what you did."

Luffy just laughed, "Just make us some Takoyaki, Octo-boy, and we're even!"

Usopp seemed to agree with our captain right away while Zoro mumbled something about wanting some sake. Seriously, all the boys on this ship were too predictable!

I closed the distance to the ship while Usopp and Chopper furled the sails to slow us down. I pulled up beside it and we laid anchor right there in the middle of the sea so that we could tie Hacchi's shop to the Sunny in order to pull it along with us. The boys made quick work of it and before I knew it, we were off again. Being directed to Sabaody Archipelago!

I was going to keep at the Helm, as was my job, but Franky told me to go join them down on the lower deck. After all, the ship was heading straight and I could easily just set the rudder so that the course wouldn't change. I somewhat reluctantly allowed myself to join them.

I walked down the stairs and sat down on the deck with my legs crossed between Robin, who sat on a box, not the planks and Franky. Zoro was sitting across from me, drinking a mug of sake like usual.

Kami knows what I would give for some twenty year whiskey!

"How are you feeling, Tania-san?" Robin asked.

I looked up at her, "Well, I feel fine. Why you ask?"

She smiled at me like she knew something I didn't, "You were hit by one of his harpoons and was unconscious for nearly ten minutes."

"Wait, you were what?" Zoro coughed, choking on his sake.

I put my hand up in a defensive way, "It wasn't as bad as it sounds! My Devil Fruit kept me from dying from the poison! I'm fine, really. I feel no different then usual! Just don't worry about me."

Zoro looked annoyed, "I wasn't worried about you! I was just taken by surprise is all!"

"Alright! Sorry! I get it!" I waved him off, "No need to be so touchy.." I muttered as an afterthought.

"Cheh, I'm not being touchy," he looked away from me, "Stop saying stupid things."

Franky and Robin just started to laugh at us. I scrunched up my face in confusion, when I noticed Zoro smirking slightly. I kind of got the feeling that this was what I was waiting for. It was the moment where I really felt apart of this crew.

Finally!

I smiled slightly and all was forgotten especially when the first waft of fragrance came from the shop. It smelled so good! Caimie came by with a few plates of Takoyaki and gave each of us one. I thanked her and she smiled, rushing back to the shop as soon as Luffy was shouting for more.

I took my first bite and couldn't believe what I tasted! It was probably as good as Sanji's food, if not better, but I wouldn't tell him that.

"Oi, ero-cook, why can't you make food like this?" Zoro shouted. Of course, _he_ would go and say it.

"Shut up, moss-head!" Sanji shouted from off the ship.

Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, Brook and Usopp were all seated in front of the kitchen on the shop and were stuffing their faces. I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but it was quite lively.

We all had a brief interruption by Duval. Now, he wasn't mad at us anymore and had taken to calling Sanji 'young master.' Sanji had apparently rearranged his bone structure with all those kicks and now Duval can't get over his 'handomeness.' Personally I think Sanji created a monster. He seemed so much better when he was trying to kill us.

I said this aloud to the three who I had been sitting with and they all found it pretty funny.

Once he left we had finished eating our Takoyaki until we were full. I had maybe a plate and a half, but I think Luffy and a few other's ate Takoyaki by the barrel full. I wouldn't even be surprised.

We invited Hacchi, Pappaggu and Caimie onboard to join us for some tea. That was when we began to talk about going to Fishman Island.

The next part of our journey was going to get exciting! I couldn't wait to arrive at Sabaody Archipelago!

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE -<em> SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! I DIDN'T REALLY EDIT IT ALL THAT MUCH, BECAUSE I WANTED IT TO GET OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COVER THE SABAODY ARCHIPELAGO ARCH IN ITS ENTIRETY AND THERE WILL BE A SPECIAL GUEST STAR IN IT! I WONDER IF YOU COULD GUESS WHO IT MAY BE! :)**

**CHEERS AND HAPPY READING!**

(AGAIN SORRY FOR THE UBER LATER POST! :( )


End file.
